1000 paper cranes
by ofiai17
Summary: Apakah kau percaya bahwa dengan membuat seribu burung kertas maka satu keinginanmu akan terkabul? AU, OOC. R & R please :D  ! fin!
1. Chapter 1

**__**

****

**Disclaimer :** Dunia pasti akan tertawa bila saya tiba-tiba memproklamirkan Gundam Seed/Destiny sebagai milik saya

_

* * *

_

__

Seribu burung kertas setara dengan satu permohonan…

Jemari gadis itu menari dengan lincah mengubah selembar kertas menjadi sebuah bentuk baru. Ditekuknya ujung-ujung kertas dengan hati-hati. Dirapikannya sisi-sisinya. Ia tersenyum ketika sebuah burung kertas menjelma dihadapannya. Digenggamnya burung kertas itu dengan lembut lalu dimasukannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam stoples kaca. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Kini tinggal 999 buah lagi."

Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar deru mesin motor memasuki teras yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Merasa penasaran, ia melongok keluar jendela. Matanya mengamati sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja hitam yang diparkir di pelataran.

"Milly," panggilnya pada temannya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi di pojok kamar. "Apa itu motor pacarmu?"

Temannya ikut melongok keluar jendela. "Bukan. Nomor plat Dearka berbeda. Memangnya siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak sempat lihat."

Sedetik kemudian bel berbunyi. "Mungkin tamu. Kamu saja yang bukakan pintu ya, Cagalli?"

Cagalli bangkit dari kursinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ini sudah tamu keempat yang datang ke asrama mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Cagalli yang kelimpahan tugas membukakan pintu .

Ia menyusuri lorong asrama yang sepi dengan terburu-buru. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi lain sedang pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing menikmati libur panjang pasca ujian. Saat ini hanya ada dia, Miriallia dan tiga mahasiswi lain di asrama.

"Ya?" sambut Cagalli ketika membukakan pintu. "Cari siapa?"

Tamunya tidak segera menjawab. Cagalli memandanginya. Seorang pemuda seusianya dengan rambut biru tua dan mata emerald. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi seperti akan pergi kencan. Cagalli bisa menebaknya dari bau parfum maskulin yang samar-samar dapat ia cium.

"Ng…" pemuda itu berkata dengan canggung. "Lacus Clyne ada?"

"Oh, Lacus-san ya? Ia pergi beberapa jam lalu."

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Dengan Yamato-san." Wajah pemuda itu berubah murung.

"Oh…"

Cagalli merasa tidak enak, mengira ia salah bicara. Ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika pemuda itu berbalik beranjak pergi, "Ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu diam lagi tetapi kemudian melanjutkan,"Maaf, bisakah kamu tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa mengenai kedatanganku kemari?" pintanya sopan.

Cagalli mengangguk. Ia menyempatkan diri memandang motor pemuda itu melesat pergi sebelum mengunci pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Miriallia.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Cagalli singkat teringat akan perkataan si pemuda. Miriallia memandanganya dengan tatapan aneh. Cagalli tidak menghiraukannya karena perhatiannya sudah beralih pada origami di tangannya.

"Burung kertas?" Cagalli mengangguk.

"Aku ingin buat seribu buah."

"Eh? Banyak sekali! Buat apa?" Cagalli nyengir.

"Buat 'dia'."

**************

* * *

**

Cagalli duduk anteng di bangku perpustakaan. Tangannya beraksi melipat-lipat kertas origami tetapi matanya sibuk menelusuri tiap jengkal ruang perpustakaan yang luas itu, mencari seseorang. Ia mendesah pelan ketika objek yang ia cari gagal ditemukannya.

"Hei."

Sebuah suara yang sepertinya familier terdengar di telinga Cagalli. Cagalli mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ternyata pemuda yang tempo hari datang ke asramanya.

"Silakan."

Fokus Cagalli kembali kepada burung-burung kertasnya. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Cagalli, menaruh bukunya di atas meja, lalu memperhatikan kesibukan Cagalli dari sudut matanya.

"Itu… burung kertas kan?"

Dengan refleks Cagalli menyembunyikan

burung-burung kertas itu dalam genggamannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan senyumannya membuat Cagalli tersipu malu. Cagalli hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya. Merasa jengah, ia buru-buru membereskan barang bawaannya dan pergi menghampiri meja pustakawan.

"Ng, saya ingin meminjam buku."

"Boleh pinjam kartu anggotanya?"

Cagalli merogoh saku bajunya. Kosong. Kemudian ia membuka dompetnya, tetapi kartu anggotanya tidak ada. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat lalu memeriksa tempat pensilnya, tidak ada juga. Dengan panik ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya namun benda yang ia cari tidak dapat ia temukan. Pustakawan dapat menebak apa yang sedang terjadi dan menatap Cagalli dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Um…"

"Pakai saja ini." Cagalli menoleh. Pemuda yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya menawari Cagalli kartu anggotanya.

"Eh?"

"Pinjam buku ini ya," kata pemuda itu sembari menyodorkan kartu anggotanya pada pustakawan. Setelah pustakawan selesai mencatat data di komputer, pemuda itu menyerahkan buku pinjaman tersebut pada Cagalli yang masih kebingungan dan pergi keluar perpustakaan.

"Tung…tunggu!" Cagalli berlari mengejarnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kartumu… Kan aku yang pinjam."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya santai.

"Tapi…" bantah Cagalli.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ke perpustakaan setiap hari. Cari saja aku kalau ingin mengembalikan buku."

"Aku Cagalli." Wajah Cagalli tiba-tiba merona merah. "Cagalli Yulla Atha. Kalau ternyata aku tidak kunjung mengembalikan buku kau bisa datang mencari dan memarahiku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Cagalli,"Aku Athrun. Athrun Zala."

* * *

"Aku kira kau mahasiswa Kedokteran…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Athrun dalam-dalam. " Habis matamu teduh…" Athrun tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memutus kontak matanya dengan Cagalli. Tangannya menyentuh belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Begitu ya? Lalu kamu sendiri dari jurusan apa? Teknik?" Cagalli langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang disekelilingnya dan teguran singkat dari pustakawan.

"Salah besar! Hahaha… Aku di jurusan Ilmu Pemerintahan. Hahaha…"

"Lho, tapi kamu meminjam…"

"Oh, ini?" sela Cagalli. "Hanya sekedar ingin tahu. Lagipula buku ini tebal jadi bisa dipakai untuk menyembunyikan ini!" Cagalli berkata dengan riang sembari menunjukkan kertas-kertas origami yang ia sembunyikan di antara lembaran-lembaran buku yang ia pinjam. Athrun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tingkah Cagalli.

"Kamu suka sekali burung kertas ya?"

"Tidak juga… Aku hanya ingin buat seribu buah supaya permohonanku terkabul. Kau tahu kan, katanya kalau berhasil buat seribu maka satu permohonan kita akan terkabul." Athrun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kamu percaya?"

"Hmm… Antara ya dan tidak sih. Aku hanya coba-coba saja, barangkali manjur."

"Kalau menurutku, tidak baik jika terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Athrun diam sejenak tetapi buru-buru melanjutkan ketika Cagalli membuka mulut untuk membantah,"Itu kan cuma kepercayaan. Mungkin pesan sebenarnya adalah ketika kamu membuat seribu burung kertas sambil terus berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh maka setidaknya ada satu doa yang sampai padaNya dan dikabulkan. Atau bisa juga diartikan harus berusaha sungguh-sungguh walau harus mengulang seribu kali demi mencapai suatu tujuan."

Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya sih…" ujarnya setengah hati menyetujui pendapat Athrun. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku terus membuatnya? Habis aku sudah buat lebih dari 400 ekor dua minggu belakangan ini… Rasanya sayang kalau dibuang."

Athrun tertawa kecil. Ia lalu meraih selembar kertas origami yang Cagalli bawa kemudian dengan terampil mengubahnya menjadi seekor burung kertas. Cagalli terperangah.

"Kau juga bisa buat?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu terus menerus membuatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini sehingga aku hafal cara mambuatnya diluar kepala…"

"Hebaaat! Buatanmu bahkan lebih rapi daripada punyaku!" kata Cagalli terkagum-kagum sembari memainkan burung kertas Athrun di telapak tangannya.

"Itu buatmu."

"Eh, serius?" Athrun mengangguk. "Terimakasih!" kata Cagalli dengan penuh antusias, tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?"

Athrun mengecek arlojinya lalu menjawab,"Jam dua. Kenapa?"

"Ah, gawat! Aku ada janji dengan temanku, harus cepat pulang ke asrama," kata Cagalli panik.

"Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak deh, terimakasih."

"Oh ya, Cagalli!" panggil Athrun ketika Cagalli sudah beranjak beberapa langkah. "Boleh minta nomor handphone-mu?"

* * *

Hari itu akhir pekan. Tidak ada mata perkuliahan, tugas-tugas sudah terselesaikan, cucian sudah berbaris rapi di tali jemuran, kamar asrama sudah dibersihkan, dan Miriallia cukup kooperatif untuk tidak memulai debat dengannya. Sempurna. Setidaknya ada cukup banyak waktu luang bagi Cagalli untuk menyelesaikan proyek burung kertasnya.

Ia mengeluarkan burung-burung kertasnya dari dalam stoples lalu memasukannya lagi satu per satu untuk dihitung. Tiga ratus tujuh belas, tiga ratus delapan belas, tiga ratus sembilan belas, dan… Cagalli mendadak lupa akan hitungannya ketika Miriallia masuk dengan hebohnya ke dalam kamar.

"Tadaaa! Makan siang datang!" ujar Miriallia riang sembari menenteng dua bungkusan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Cagalli memutuskan untuk tidak menyahut dan melanjutkan hitungannya. Merasa sedikit kesal karena tidak diladeni, Miriallia mendekat menghampiri Cagalli.

"Nona Atha… lagi-lagi anda sibuk dengan mainan anda itu. Sebegitu penganggurannya kah anda?"

Cagalli memutar badannya menghadapi Miriallia. "Oh, sudahlah Milly. Aku sedang tidak mau berpura-pura ribut denganmu. Aku sedang butuh konsentrasi." Miriallia terkikik.

"Betapa tekunnya dirimu… Kuberi tahu ya! Daripada susah payah buat seribu burung, lebih baik kamu bilang langsung ke orangnya. Katakan dengan jantan apa yang ingin kamu katakan! Jangan malah buat prakarya…"

"Sembarangan!" Cagalli melempar Miriallia dengan bantal terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. "Aku ini perempuan. Seenaknya kau bilang jantan!" Miriallia tertawa lalu membalas melemparnya. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba bilang padanya tanpa berpikir apa konsekuensi kedepannya kan? Dia bisa salah sangka dan aku malu kalau… Umph!" Lemparan Miriallia telak mengenai wajah Cagalli. "Hentikan, Milly!" Miriallia menghentikan aksinya sambil menggerutu.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. Miriallia berteriak mempersilakan si pengetuk untuk masuk. Seorang gadis berkuncir dua masuk dengan canggung.

"Ada apa Meyrin-chan?" tanya Miriallia ramah, menyadari ketidaknyamanan Meyrin.

"Anu, Cagalli-san… ada tamu yang mencari Cagalli-san."

Miriallia serta merta melongok keluar jendela dan mendapati motor yang familier terparkir dihalaman sebelum Cagalli dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Waaaa! Dia datang lagi!" seru Miriallia kegirangan.

Cagalli dapat dengan mudah menebak siapa tamu yang dimaksud Meyrin. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih Mey. Tolong katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar," kata Cagalli. Meyrin mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Miriallia dengan penuh semangat. Cagalli menggeleng.

"Mey-chan manis sekali ya. Kita harusnya bersyukur masih ada adik angkatan yang bersikap sopan seperti dia," kata Cagalli mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengganti topik seenaknya! Kalian pacaran kan? Jangan bohong."

"Tidak," jawab Cagalli singkat. Ia cepat-cepat memasukan burung-burung kertasnya kembali kedalam stoples, berpura-pura mengacuhkan Miriallia.

"Kalau begitu dia suka sama kamu? Eeeh… atau kamu yang suka sama dia? Ayolah, pasti ada alasannya kenapa dia rajin apel kesini tiap akhir pekan sebulan belakangan ini!" Miriallia masih belum menyerah akan rasa ingin tahunya. Cagalli memutar bola matanya.

"Semua yang kau sebutkan barusan sama sekali tidak ada yang benar! Sudah ah, aku mau beres-beres!" Setelah sukses memasukkan semua burung kertasnya ke dalam stoples, Cagalli beranjak menuju lemari dan mengambil baju dengan asal, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ujung ruangan.

"Okee.. Kalau begitu sementara kau 'berdandan' aku temui dia dulu ya!"

Cagalli buru-buru keluar untuk mencegah atau setidaknya meneriaki Miriallia, tetapi Miriallia sudah terlebih dulu melesat keluar kamar.

"Miriallia Haww! Awas saja kalau berani bilang macam-macam padanya!" Miriallia cekikikan mendengar teriakan Cagalli yang gemanya sampai ke lorong asrama.

* * *

Athrun mengecek arlojinya sekali lagi, hal yang biasa ia lakukan bila merasa tidak nyaman. Duduk sendirian di ruang tamu asrama putri selalu membuatnya canggung, ditambah lagi beberapa gadis sengaja wara-wiri didepannya sambil cekikikan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Oh Tuhan, lengkaplah sudah. Padahal baru semenit lalu gadis berkuncir dua itu memberitahunya untuk menunggu.

Ia sedang mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Ng, Athrun… Zala kan?" Miriallia Haww. Ia mengenalnya, Cagalli berkali-kali menceritakan tentangnya walau mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

Miriallia mengusir para gadis yang tanpa tujuan berseliweran di ruang tamu sebelum perhatiannya kembali kepada Athrun. "Aku Miriallia Haww teman sekamar Cagalli," katanya ramah sembari menjabat tangan Athrun.

"Athrun Zala," balas Athrun yang mencoba menampilkan senyum senormal mungkin tanpa merasa canggung.

"Cagalli masih dikamar membereskan peliharaannya. Kamu tahu kan? Burung kertas." Athrun tertawa pelan. "Wah, ternyata kamu tahu juga ya… Harap dimaklumi, Cagalli memang agak aneh untuk ukuran anak perempuan seusianya," kata Miriallia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Athrun tersenyum,"Dia bilang ingin buat seribu buah."

"Ya, karena ada yang dia idam-idamkan."

"Memangnya apa yang Cagalli inginkan?"

Miriallia mendecakkan lidah,"Biasa lah… Seperti yang kebenyakan orang lain inginkan. Keberanian untuk berkata jujur untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang selama ini terpendam."

Athrun terlihat agak bingung,"Maksudmu?" Miriallia sadar kalau 'tanpa sadar' ia telah membocorkan informasi yang 'mungkin saja' rahasia. Ia sepenuhnya menyalahkan sifat supel dan senang bicara warisan dari ibunya.

"Um…Pokoknya begitu deh," jawab Miriallia asal. Sunyi sejenak, Athrun masih menatapnya meminta jawaban yang lebih konkret. "Kenapa tidak coba tanya langsung ke Cagalli?" usul Miriallia kemudian.

"Athrun?"

Serentak Athrun dan Miriallia menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pink baru saja masuk dan berdiri selangkah dari pintu masuk ke ruang tamu.

Athrun tidak sempat merespon pertanyaannya. "Sedang apa disini?" Gadis itu memandang Miriallia lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Miriallia menyadari gelagatnya, dengan mudah menebak apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

"Tunggu Lacus-chan… Kamu benar-benar salah sangka. Kedatangannya kesini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Yang dia kunjungi itu…"

"Ma-maaf lama!" Cagalli datang menyela dengan melompat di atas satu kaki. Kaki kanannya diangkat, tangan kanannya sibuk membantu memasukkan kaki kanannya ke dalam sepatu. "Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Mi…" Suara Cagalli tiba-tiba mengecil ketika mendapati Lacus juga berada di ruang tamu. Matanya menatap Lacus, lalu beralih ke Athrun. Lalu ke Lacus lagi. Miriallia memandang Cagalli yang tampaknya 'kebingungan', mencoba berinteraksi dengannya melalui telepati-bisikan-bahasa mata-atau apapun itu. _Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku kok baru tahu kalau Lacus-chan kenal Athrun?_

Lacus kembali berbinar-binar. Ia menghampiri Cagalli lalu memeluknya. "Selamat ya! Aku tidak menyangka Caga-chan dengan Athrun. Ini kabar besar, bibi Lenore pasti senang sekali mendengarnya!" katanya dengan riang.

Athrun dan Cagalli terdiam karena bingung sekaligus shock. Ketika Cagalli membuka mulut untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman Lacus, seorang pemuda masuk.

"Yamato-san," sambut Miriallia ramah. Lacus menoleh lalu tersenyum. Tetapi perhatian pemuda itu telah beralih kepada Athrun.

"Athrun?"

"Kira," jawab Athrun tanpa ekspresi.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Athrun tersenyum dengan kaku,"Mengunjungi Cagalli. Kamu sendiri…" Tatapannya berpindah ke Lacus lalu ia melemparkan senyum jahil kepada Kira. "Bertandang ke tempat kost pacar?" Wajah Kira bersemu merah.

Cagalli memandang Athrun dangan kasihan. Ia menarik tangan Athrun lalu menyeretnya keluar. "Semuanya kami pergi dulu ya! Milly, kau habiskan saja makanannya. Sekalian tolong awasi Yamato-san," kata Cagalli sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kira. "Permisi Lacus-san, Yamato-san. Dah, Milly! Nanti aku belikan makan malam!" Cagalli memaksa Athrun menaiki motornya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan asrama.

********

**

* * *

**

Author's Note :

Mohon direview... Apakah fic ini lebih baik dilanjutkan atau saya kirim langsung ke Recycle Bin. Oh ya, berhubung besok saya akan melaksanakan ibadah puasa di bulan Ramadhan... Saya mohon maaf lahir bathin atas kesalahan-kesalahan saya pribadi maupun fic-fic saya...

Review adalah BBM ( Bahan Bakar Menulis ) bagi saya. Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan milik saya dan saya cinta Indonesia! Merdeka!** (?)

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Cagalli dengan sedikit berteriak agar suaranya tidak tertelan deru mesin motor.

"Apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar!" Cagalli menggeram lalu mengulangi perkataannya dengan sedikit lebih keras. Tetapi Athrun tidak merespon.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti disuatu tempat," usul Cagalli. Athrun menuruti Cagalli dan memberhentikan motornya di depan gerbang taman kota. Ia memarkir motornya lalu mengikuti Cagalli yang melenggang menuju arena bermain. Cagalli melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Athrun duduk di ayunan disebelahnya.

"Kau marah?"

Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa mesti marah?"

Cagalli menggerakkan ayunannya perlahan. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah awan-awan kelabu yang menggelantung menyembunyikan matahari. "Tidak… cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Sama siapa?"

"Yamato-san."

"Memang kenapa sampai harus cemburu sama Kira?"

Cagalli menoleh dengan cepat lalu menjitak Athrun. "Tidak usah bohong atau mengelak. Aku tahu. Dua bulan lalu aku yang bukakan pintu untukmu saat kau mencari Lacus-san!"

Mereka berdua saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Cagalli mengerutkan kening menandakan keseriusan ucapannya. Athrun menghela napas lalu tertawa, membuat ekspresi serius Cagalli bertransformasi menjadi ekspresi kebingungan.

"Itu sudah berlalu Cagalli… Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi.. Kau kan suka sama La-," Athrun menyela dengan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Cagalli.

"Ya, memang. Tapi Kira sahabatku dan Lacus teman dekatku dari SMP. Kalau mereka bahagia, maka aku juga." Athrun tersenyum dengan lembut sembari mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli. Cagalli menatapnya dengan iba. Ia tahu sedikit tentang hubungan Athrun dan Kira. Mereka berteman sejak awal masuk kuliah. Sayangnya mereka menyukai gadis yang sama.

"Yamato-san tahu?"

"Hn?"

"Tentang perasaanmu…"

"Oh… Tidak tuh. Lagipula tidak penting juga," ujar Athrun sambil lalu.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah Cagalli… Tidak menyenangkan kalau kita membahas ini di hari ulang tahunku…" Perkataan Athrun melahirkan reaksi yang tak terduga dari Cagalli. Serta merta Cagalli melompat berdiri dari ayunan yang masih bergoyang. Tindakannya menyebabkan ia terjungkal jatuh kedepan dengan kepala lebih dulu. Athrun membantunya berdiri sembari berusaha menahan tawa.

"Serius?" kata Cagalli tanpa menghiraukan Athrun yang kuatir akan keadaannya.

"Ya. Hari ini aku berulang tahun," jawab Athrun masih menahan tawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan Cagalli yang kotor terkena pasir.

"Yang keberapa? Kok tidak bilang?"

"Sembilan belas. Kan aku sudah bilang baru-"

"Kau lebih muda dariku?" potong Cagalli. Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku lahir bulan Mei! Yei, aku yang lebih tua!" sorak Cagalli.

"Kita kan seumur. Kamu toh cuma lahir lebih awal lima bulan dariku… Itu tak membuatmu jadi yang lebih tua." Athrun tersenyum jahil. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan mengusili dan mengganggu kesenangan Cagalli walau kadang ia harus menggunakan cara yang tidak logis.

"Eeeh! Kok begitu? Aku kan lahir bulan Mei dan kau Oktober. Sudah pasti dan tak dinyana lagi aku yang lebih-"

"Tapi kita lahir di tahun yang sama, Cagalli." Senyum Athrun mengembang, Cagalli memelototinya.

"Sesukamulah," gumamnya ketus sembari membuang muka.

Athrun bangkit dari ayunan kemudian melangkah pergi. Cagalli buru-buru mengikutinya. "Mau kemana?" Athrun berbalik menyentuh pundaknya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mentraktirmu," katanya sebelum berlari menuju penjual es krim di ujung taman.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan dua es krim cone, vanilla dan coklat, masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ia memberikan satu pada Cagalli, yang rasa coklat.

"Terimakasih!" Ia tersenyum lalu tanpa pikir panjang segera melahap es krimnya.

Cagalli dan Athrun menikmati es krim mereka dalam diam. Cagalli memainkan kakinya di atas pasir dibawah ayunan. Ia melirik Athrun yang duduk diam disebelahnya. Merasa bosan, ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Pasti dia cinta pertamamu…"

"Cagalli…" tegur Athrun pelan, secara tidak langsung meminta Cagalli untuk tidak mengulang lagi topik pembicaraan mereka. Cagalli mengerutkan kening. Ia tahu Athrun merasa terganggu, tapi ia amat sangat ingin tahu mengenai hubungan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Maaf. "

Sunyi kembali menghampiri mereka. Keduanya saling mendiamkan sampai akhirnya Athrun menyerah dan menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya dua bulan lalu itu aku ditolak…" ujarnya pelan. "Ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Detik itu juga aku tahu kalau aku terlambat selangkah dari Kira."

"Jadi maksudmu…"

"Ya. Hari itu Kira lebih dulu bilang padanya…. Tapi kalau aku yang lebih dulu toh tidak ada jaminan perasaanku akan bersambut." Athrun menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang kosong arak-arakan awan mendung yang memblokade cahaya sinar matahari. "Dipikir-pikir aku memang bodoh. Menyesal sekarang pun tidak ada gunanya kan?"

Cagalli mendengarkan dengan simpati. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh tangan Athrun. Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Cagalli dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apa aku salah kalau merasa kesal?"

"Dasar bodoh." Cagalli tersenyum,"Bukan salah, tapi wajar. Gadis yang kau taksir diserobot temanmu sendiri, memang siapa yang tidak kesal? Aku saja mengamuk kalau Miriallia memakan camilanku tanpa izin, apalagi kau…" Athrun terkekeh. "Merasa sebal sih tidak masalah, asalkan jangan sampai menyimpan dendam," lanjut Cagalli.

"Pokoknya jangan terus-menerus menyesal atau merasa sedih berkepanjangan. Lacus-san tidak akan berpaling padamu kalau kau seperti itu."

"Cagalli… Sekedar memberi tahu, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk merebut pacar orang…" sanggah Athrun dengan nada serius. Cagalli memutar bola matanya, bibirnya menirukan ucapan Athrun tanpa suara. "Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu," tambahnya.

"Ya, ya, ya…" kata Cagalli dengan nada mengejek. "Aku kan cuma menyuarakan ide yang barangkali muncul."

"Sayang sekali ide itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan dan tidak ingin aku pikirkan." Cagalli mencibir. "Lagipula Lacus itu tipe yang setia, jadi mustahil kalau…"

"Semangaaaaat!" teriak Cagalli tiba-tiba tanpa sebab-musabab yang jelas. Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba dan aksi-aksi tidak terduga dari Cagalli selama dua bulan ini (walaupun ia masih kesulitan mengikuti jalan pikiran Cagalli yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati) sehingga tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Ayo kita ganti suasana! Tak baik bagi orang patah hati mengungkit lagi luka hatinya." Athrun ingin berkata,_'Bukannya kamu yang lebih dulu mengungkit masalah ini?'_ namun diurungkannya. Ia lalu bangkit dan menarik tangan Cagalli.

"Ayo pergi."

"Hah?"

"Katanya mau ganti suasana kan? Ayo pergi. Aku masih belum puas mentraktirmu." Cagalli tersenyum. Wajahnya memerah karena Athrun tidak melepaskan gandengan tangannya saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Cagalli…"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih ya."

* * *

Cagalli duduk bersila memandang Miriallia yang duduk dihadapannya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap, berharap Miriallia menyadari kondisinya dan menghentikan sesi interogasi yang sudah ia lakukan sejak satu jam lalu. Tapi ternyata jurusnya tidak mempan pada Miriallia. Ia terus saja berceloteh 'betapa hebohnya asrama putri hari itu-terimakasih kepada Lacus Clyne, karena beredarnya berita bahwa Cagalli Yulla Atha-yang selama dua tahun tinggal disrama belum pernah sekalipun disambangi teman lelakinya-kini telah berpacaran dengan pemuda yang selama sebulan belakangan ini tiba-tiba sering mengunjunginya'.

Celotehan tanpa titik-koma Miriallia membuat Cagalli mendesah pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya dan kespontanan seorang gadis berambut pink yang sudah menyebabkan kesalahpahaman ini membengkak. Ia bergidik membayangkan senyuman penuh makna dari teman-teman di asramanya, candaan serius mereka mengenai 'pajak jadian', nasehat panjang dari ibu asrama mereka, dan cengiran 'selamat ya akhirnya kamu punya pacar' dari pemilik warung makan di depan asrama. Oh Tuhan, cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meluruskan semuanya besok?

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan Miriallia menyingkirkan sementara rasa frustasi Cagalli.

"Jadi apanya?" Dengan sigap Miriallia langsung melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Dengarkan baik-baik kalau orang sedang bicara Nona Atha!" tegur Miriallia.

"Aku mendengarkan kok…" ujar Cagalli pelan.-_Sambil mengantuk_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Akhirnya dia nembak kamu?"

"Pertanyaan apa lagi itu?" Miriallia menggeram kesal.

"Pasti ada hal bagus yang terjadi kan?"

"Hal bagus apa?"

Miriallia menggenggam telinga boneka panda dipelukannya dengan gemas,"Makannya aku tanya! Aku kan sudah cerita mengenai apa-apa saja yang terjadi di asrama selama kamu pergi kencan…" Miriallia berhenti sejenak untuk mengelak dari serangan bantal balasan yang dilemparkan Cagalli. "Karena itu sekarang giliranmu yang cerita. Minimal berikan aku penjelasan kenapa kamu baru pulang jam sembilan malam-setelah pergi seharian dari jam satu siang-dengan cengiran mencurigakan terpampang jelas diwajahmu serta helm cadangan milik Athrun yang katanya dititipkan padamu supaya lain kali ia tidak kerepotan membawa dua helm saat berkunjung kemari dan menculikmu pergi. Bersyukurlah kamu karena ibu asrama lupa menceramahimu untuk tidak keluyuran sampai malam. Sudah mana kau lupa janjimu tentang 'membawakan makan malam'… Untung aku sudah makan malam duluan kerena intuisiku berkata kamu pasti akan lupa…" Miriallia terdiam lagi untuk mengambil napas setelah 'ceramah' panjang lebarnya. "Oh ya, jelaskan juga soal Athrun dan Lacus-chan! Mereka saling kenal ya?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Jujur Milly… Aku tidak bisa mencerna semua ucapanmu barusan dan bingung harus jawab dari ma-"

"Ceritakan saja dari awal," sela Miriallia. Cagalli mengeluarkan suara gerutuan tak jelas lalu menjawab dengan setengah hati.

"Dia ulang tahun, jadi aku ditraktirnya makan."

"Terus kenapa baru pulang jam sembilan?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ibuku, Milly?" Miriallia berkacak pinggang dan memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi yang seakan berkata 'jawab pertanyaanku sekarang Nona Atha'.

"Tadi sore kan hujan. Jadi kita terjebak di mall sampai malam." Cagalli mencoba menjawab seluwes mungkin untuk menutupi kebohongan bahwa sebenarnya mereka kelamaan 'main' di toko buku sampai lupa waktu. Ia tak ingin bercerita terlalu banyak kepada Miriallia, mengingat kabar yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru asrama hari ini-sekali lagi terimakasih kepada Lacus Clyne.

"Alasan! Sepengetahuanku sore tadi cuma gerimis."

Oke, Cagalli terpojok dan bingung mencari kebohongan selanjutnya. "Athrun lupa bawa jas hujan. Walau cuma gerimis kita tetap akan basah begitu sampai asrama."

"Ding-dong! Berbohonglah dengan lebih baik lagi Cag. Aku tahu kamu pasti tahu bahwa sore tadi hujan turun tak lebih dari sejam."

Cagalli diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan bicara jujur. "Aku diajak… nonton..."

Senyuman penuh makna dengan cepat mengembang di wajah Miriallia. "Bagus! Kemajuan pesat. Kalau kamu sudah diajak nonton itu berarti pertanda bagus!" Miriallia berdeham,"Kita bahas masalah itu nanti. Kembali ke topik, pernyataanmu barusan masih belum membuatku puas. Kalau diakumulasikan, makan siang ditambah nonton ditambah perjalanan asrama-mall tidak sampai delapan jam…"

"Milly, yang aku tonton itu Inception yang durasinya hampir tiga jam."

"Oke, alasan diterima," kata Miriallia meniru ucapan hakim dalam sidang. Cagalli mendengus kesal. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya… Soal Lacus-chan."

"Lacus-san teman SMP Athrun." Miriallia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Puas? Aku tidur ya." Ia cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur agar Miriallia tidak menanyainya lagi. Miriallia tertawa melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya itu lalu bangkit untuk mematikan lampu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kamu mau memberi Athrun kado apa?"

"Nanti kupikirkan," gumam Cagalli.

"Dasar… Pikirkan sekarang dong! Semakin cepat kamu beri dia kado semakin baik, hitung-hitung balas budi karena sudah ditraktir." Cagalli hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. "Ayolah Cag… Kau mau memberinya apa? Mau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri?" Kali ini Cagalli melemparnya dengan guling.

"Serius Milly, kata-katamu barusan dapat bermakna ganda." Miriallia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku sudah terlalu mengantuk bahkan hanya untuk sekedar lanjut ngobrol denganmu. Aku sudah boleh tidur kan?"

Miriallia tidak menyahut. Cagalli menganggapnya sebagai pertanda baik karena itu berarti dia sudah diperbolehkan tidur. Sunyi sejenak sampai akhirnya Miriallia kembali bicara.

"Ah, ya… Sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan bilang padamu sih… Tapi kupikir ini pasti penting buatmu," ujar Miriallia pelan.

"Hm?" Cagalli membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat menghadap Miriallia yang duduk di tempat tidurnya di seberang ruangan.

Miriallia berkata pelan,"Tadi siang saat kamu pergi keluar dengan Athrun… 'Dia' datang…"

* * *

Athrun menarik napas panjang sebelum memutar gagang pintu dan masuk ke kamar kostnya. Ia melangkah masuk sambil memejamkan mata. '_Tiga, dua, satu_'- ia menghitung mundur dalam hati. Dan… sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia prediksikan.

"Athrun Zala!" Suara teman sekamarnya menggelegar menyambutnya. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Hehehehe…"

"Jangan meng'hehehe'ku! Jangan bilang kau lupa soal acara main futsal hari ini! Kami sudah susah payah menyewa tempat futsal dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahunmu tapi kau malah pergi entah kemana tanpa memberi kabar?" semburnya murka.

"Heine, biar ku-"

"Demi Tuhan! Kau mematikan Handphone-mu selama delapan jam! Delapan jam, hah?" sela Heine tanpa ampun.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong dengar sebentar…"

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa saja seharian ini sampai-sampai kau lupa menggubris handphonemu?" tanya Heine, memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan bicara pada Athrun.

"Aku pergi ke bioskop. Kamu pasti tahu soal aturan yang melarang mengaktifkan handphone berkamera di dalam gedung bioskop kan?" jawab Athrun tenang.

"Nonton sampai delapan jam?" Kata-kata polos Heine sontak membuat Athrun tertawa.

"Tidak lah… Aku mampir ke toko buku. Handphoneku mati karena lowbatt beberapa saat setelah kuaktifkan begitu keluar dari bioskop."

"Hng…" Heine mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat. "Tapi aku masih marah! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Iya… Besok aku traktir kalian sebagai permintaan maaf," ucapnya lirih. Mau tak mau ia merasa bersalah karena ia memang bilang akan ikut main futsal bersama teman-teman kostnya.

"Jarang-jarang kau ingkar janji," ujar Heine-masih bersungut-sungut, namun moodnya sudah berubah jadi lebih baik.

"Aku kan memang tidak bilang pasti akan ikut. Lagipula biasanya aku tidak kalian ajak kan?" Heine terdiam. Ia ingin membantah tapi tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Oke, oke. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Huh, padahal tadi kami sudah menyiapkan cheerleader lengkap beserta kostumnya." Athrun geleng-geleng kepala. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tadi tidak datang. Setidaknya ia terhindar dari ide absurd Heine yang tak jelas.

"Terus, tadi kau pergi sama siapa? Kira?" tebak Heine. Biasanya Athrun memang mengajak sahabat kentalnya itu pergi merayakan ulang tahun. Tapi tidak tahun ini. Ia sudah merayakannya dengan Kira kemarin, karena ia tahu Kira sudah ada acara dengan Lacus hari itu.

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi sama siapa? Nona Clyne-mu itu? Eeeh, salah. Sekarang objek cintamu kan sudah berubah menjadi Ca-siapa? Cagalli?" Kata-kata Heine membuat dahi Athrun berkerut.

"Tunggu dulu, Heine. Darimana kamu ta-maksudku kenapa kamu bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu?" Athrun yakin ia tak pernah menyinggung masalah perasaannya pada orang lain, terkecuali Cagalli dan ibunya. Selain itu dia juga merupakan pribadi yang introvert dan menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat dalam benaknya. Jadi mustahil orang yang-agak-kurang-peka seperti Heine tahu. Kecuali kalau…

"Tak usah dipungkiri. Aku tahu setiap hari kalian mengobrol wall to wall di facebook. Akui saja perasaanmu itu! Namanya yang tertulis rapi di setiap baris buku diarymu membuktikan semuanya!" goda Heine.

Athrun langsung bereaksi cepat begitu mendengar kata-kata diary keluar dari mulut Heine. Ia menjitak kepala Heine, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau membaca jurnalku?"

"Eng… hehehe…" Heine memberikan Athrun tatapan tak bersalah yang justru membuat Athrun semakin sebal.

"Jawab aku Heine Westenfluss!" ucap Athrun dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan menemukannya saat mencari majalah bolaku kok," ujar Heine memberikan pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri. Athrun memelototinya. "Maaf deh… Lagipula mana ada anak cowok yang menyembunyikan diary-"

"Jurnal!" koreksi Athrun dengan kesal. Ia sudah akan melempar Heine dengan sepatu yang bari saja dilepasnya ketika Heine menatapnya dengan panik dan setengan mengiba 'Eits-jangan coba-coba menimpukku dengan sepatumu itu. Letakkan sekarang juga!'

"Ya, jurnal atau apaan-deh-itu di bawah bantal. Memangnya kau ini anak cewek yang menyembunyikan foto pacarnya dari ayahnya, hah?" canda Heine yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan lain di kepalanya. Melihat orang sekalem Athrun marah adalah sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi Heine. Karena itu ia putuskan untuk mengompori kemarahan Athrun agar momen langka itu bertahan lebih lama.

"Heine," Athrun berkata dengan suara rendah yang mengancam. "Bagaian mana yang kamu baca?"

"Hm… yang mana ya? Biar kuingat-ingat…" Heine berpura-pura berpikir dengan memposisikan jari telunjuk ke pelipisnya. "Oh… soal Kira-Nona Clyne dan betapa menyesalnya kau mengajak sahabatmu itu di kencan pertamamu dengan gadis yang kau sukai dari TK-eh, salah… Playg-" Athrun melemparnya dengan ransel yang sedari tadi memang masih disandangnya. Masih belum puas mengerjai Athrun Heine melanjutkan,"Apaan sih? Dilarang melakukan aksi anarkis dan KDRT-Kekerasan dalam rumah kost! Dan lagi orang bodoh macam apa yang mengajak dan mengenalkan bishounen macam Kira di kencan pertamanya dengan sang gadis impian?"

"Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh," desis Athrun. Heine tak mengindahkan perkataannya sama sekali dan melanjutkan memprovokasi kemurkaan Athrun.

"Lalu lukisan objek cinta barumu yang kau gambar dengan penuh perasaan di halaman terakhir diarymu-Tuh kan, aku benar! Kau memang seperti anak cewek yang menyembunyikan foto pacarnya dari… Aduh! Berhenti menjitakiku, Athrun! Gimana kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi bodoh atau mengidap Alzheimer?"

"Aku akan bersyukur kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Dengar, Heine! Awas kalau kamu berani membicarakan hal ini pada orang lain atau mengungkit-ungkitnya dihadapanku! Aku berani menjamin obituarimu akan dipajang diseluruh halaman surat kabar kota kalau kamu macam-macam," ancamnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Iya, iya. Tidak akan. Aku kan tidak suka bergosip. Aku juga tidak sekejam kau," Heine memutar bola matanya. Dalam hati ia bersorak-sorai dengan gembira karena lagi-lagi berhasil mempermainkan teman sekamarnya itu. "Masih untung aku yang baca, bayangkan kalau Yzak. Aku yakin diarymu itu langsung dia foto copy dan disebarkan ke seantero kampus."

Athrun menghela napas panjang, mencoba menjinakkan emosinya. Hilanglah sudah mood baik yang sudah ia bangun tadi siang dengan bantuan Cagalli. Ia seharusnya lebih hati-hati menyimpan dan menjaga barang-barangnya dari tangan usil Heine.

Athrun mendiamkan teman sekamarnya itu lalu masuk ke kamar mandi di ujung ruangan untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai ia keluar dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ia sudah setengah tertidur ketika Heine mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Ada yang buat aku penasaran belakangan ini… Kau masih suka sama Nona Clyne?"

"Aku tidak akan menyukai pacar temanku," ujar Athrun sekenanya. Tak usah diberitahu pun Heine _sudah_ tahu semuanya dari jurnalnya.

"Kalau begitu kau suka Cagalli?" Athrun tidak menanggapinya. "Kuberitahu ya… Cewek itu sering salah sangka karena tindakan kita, seperti halnya kita sering salah sangka karena tindakan mereka. Kalau kau cuma menganggapnya teman cepat luruskan, sebelum dia salah sangka dan sakit hati karena alasan yang salah."

Athrun pura-pura tak mendengarkan. Tapi mau tak mau perkataan Heine mengganggunya juga. Hubungannya dengan Cagalli bukan seperti 'itu'. Ia memang merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Cagalli. Tapi ia ragu Cagalli juga merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Athrun?" tanya Heine memastikan kalau-kalau Athrun mendengarkan dan masih terjaga.

"Hm…" gumam Athrun pelan.

"Kau suka tidak sama Cagalli?" Athrun diam sejenak.

"Mungkin…"

Ia terdiam lagi sebelum menambahkan, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi dia membuatku nyaman…"

Heine tertawa mengejek. "Sekedar saran… Cepat kau rumuskan perasaanmu itu dan putuskan apakah kau suka atau tidak padanya. Jaga-jaga barangkali ada 'Kira' lain atau mungkin aku yang mengincar objek cintamu. Setidaknya bilang terus ditolak masih lebih terhormat daripada kalah cepat dengan rival." Sarkasme Heine membuat Athrun tertawa kecil.

"Ya, pasti. Aku juga tidak suka kalau ada orang sepertimu yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan dari Cagalli…"

* * *

**BGM **(yang mungkin pas)** : **Fallin For You - Colbie Caillat, Zero Gravity - mas David Archuleta, Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows

**Author's Note :** Terimakasih banyak kepada Nagisa Archipelago-san, kak ShinkuNoArisu, kak Hiru, Ka-san, dan Aihsire Atha-san yang sudah memberi saya BBM (review) :) Terimakasih juga untuk para reader yang sudah sudi membaca fic ini... Mohon maaf bila ternyata chapter 2 ini mengecewakan, menyebalkan, membosankan, dan tidak nyambung dengan chapter kemarin... Saya sungguh berharap akan komentar, kritik, saran, masukan, usul, dll... Apakah fic ini layak lanjut ataukah lebih baik saya deportasi via Fe*Ex...

_Review anda setara dengan seribu burung kertas :DD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD punya saya - (langsung kena pasal Pelanggaran Hak Cipta, kalau nggak salah UU No.12 Tahun 1997)**

* * *

Miriallia berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Matanya memandang gadis pirang dihadapannya dengan campuran rasa kesal dan penasaran. Gadis dihadapannya tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tindakannya membuat Miriallia mendengus kesal.

"Jadi?" Si gadis pirang tidak merespon, masih tersenyum pada Miriallia. "Hentikan senyuman sok innocentmu itu! sama sekali tak berpengaruh buatku," perintah Miriallia denagn sebal yang langsung dituruti si gadis. Miriallia memijit pelipisnya. Dia butuh kopi, segera.

"Ca-capek ya, Milly?" tanya gadis pirang itu takut-takut. Miriallia memelototinya.

"Menurutmu?" balasnya ketus.

"Ng… mau… mampir dulu ke Coffee shop?" si gadis menawarinya dengan lirih. Miriallia dan bad mood memang bukan kombinasi yang bagus, menyeramkan malah.

Ekspresi Miriallia mengendur,"Kamu yang bayar ya." Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia segera menyeret gadis itu ke Coffee shop terdekat.

Begitu tiba, Miriallia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku terdekat dan memesan dengan gahar sebelum waitress sempat berkata apa-apa. "Black coffe dan espresso. Satu. Cepat." Waitress dan si gadis pirang hanya melongo melihat tingkah lakunya.

Perhatian Miriallia kini beralih dari waitress yang baru saja diusirnya,"Nah, Cagalli…" Cagalli menelan ludah dengan grogi. "Sudah kamu putuskan mau beli apa?"

Cagalli terdiam sembari menggigit bibirnya. Menyadari gelagat Cagalli, Miriallia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin. "Cagalli, kita sudah tiga jam lebih di sini. Masa tak ada satu pun yang kamu anggap pantas untuk dibeli?" ujar Miriallia sedikit mengiba.

Siang itu Cagalli meminta Miriallia mengantarnya ke mall. Mereka sudah menjelajahi seisi mall, mengobrak-abrik barisan rapi buku-buku di toko buku, memindai seluruh toko kaset, dan melompat dari satu distro ke distro lainnya dalam rangka mencari hadiah yang 'tepat' untuk diberikan pada Athrun. Namun sepertinya Cagalli masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan ia beri. Dan Miriallia sedikit merasa depresi karenanya.

"Aku… bingung…" kata Cagalli pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku beli kado untuk cowok."

Miriallia memberinya cengiran penuh makna. "Maksudku pada _teman_," tambah Cagalli, khawatir otak Miriallia salah mencerna perkataannya.

"Hm, begitu ya… Buat apa bingung? Ada banyak pilihan hadiah yang bisa kamu berikan, kan? Misalnya…" Miriallia memberi jeda pada perkataannya sambil menyeruput kopi pesanannya yang baru saja tiba. "Jaket, dompet, CD musik, buku… Kamu pasti punya bayangan akan hal yang mungkin ia suka kan?"

"Tidak… juga…"

Miriallia memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Cag… Masa kamu sama sekali tidak kepikiran? Putuskan sekarang juga atau aku tinggal pulang," ancam Miriallia membuat Cagalli merengut kesal.

"Oke, … Boleh tanya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau memberi apa saat Dearka ulang tahun?" Miriallia tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya dan terbatuk-batuk.

Miriallia berdeham lalu menarik napas panjang untuk memulihkan diri dari batuknya sebelum balas bertanya untuk memastikan,"Ha-harus aku jawab?" Cagalli mengangguk dengan mantap, menuntut jawaban Miriallia tanpa menghiraukan semburat merah yang kentara di wajahnya. "Memangnya penting ya?"

"Penting. Aku butuh referensi hadiah yang biasa diterima cowok."

"Tapi Athrun berbeda jauh dengan Dearka, Cag…" Miriallia mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Cagalli tahu kado apa yang ia beri pada Dearka karena Cagalli pasti akan tertawa dan mengolok-oloknya.

"Tapi mereka berasal dari species yang sama. Cowok. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau 'cowok dimana-mana sama'. Tak peduli Athrun yang kalem atau pacarmu yang Casanova, mereka _sama-sama_ cowok," ujar Cagalli bersikeras menuntut jawaban. Miriallia sedikit tersinggung saat rumor buruk pacarnya dibawa-bawa dan berguman pelan,_'Caga, kelakuan Dearka tidak separah itu.'_

"Tolong beri tahu aku Milly, ya?" bujuk Cagalli dengan tatapan memohon. Terusik dengan kekukuhan Cagalli, Miriallia memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

"Akumasakbuatdia. Jangan ketawa!" katanya cepat-cepat. Cagalli diam sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata super cepat yang di ucapkan Miriallia barusan. Ia menatap Miriallia dengan takjub ketika otaknya berhasil meproses perkataan kawannya itu.

"Hah? Masak?" Miriallia mengangguk malu-malu. Setidaknya ia cukup lega perhitungannya salah dan Cagalli tidak menertawainya. "Dearka tidak mati?"

"Sembarangan!" Cagalli tertawa pelan namun langsung berhenti ketika Miriallia balas menyindirnya,"Setidaknya buatanku masih lebih layak makan dibanding buatanmu."

"Maaf saja ya kalau masakan buatanku terlalu eksotis untuk dimakan manusia biasa," balasnya sinis.

Cagalli dan Miriallia menghela napas bersamaan. "Sepertinya kita butuh referensi lain…" Miriallia mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Cagalli memandangi Miriallia yang asyik meneguk kopi hitamnya. "Tidak pahit?" Miriallia menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Aku baru tahu kau suka kopi hitam. Biasanya selalu pesan milk shake…"

Miriallia tersenyum,"Aku terpengaruh Dearka." Cagalli diam sejenak, membayangkan Dearka dan kopi hitam. Kombinasi yang menarik, komentarnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Mau coba?" Miriallia menawarkan kopinya pada Cagalli.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kamu tidak asyik, persis dia. Kemarin juga waktu kutawari dia menolak mentah-mentah."

"Tunggu… Kemarin kau pergi dengannya?"

"Uh-huh… Kenapa? Cemburu aku mengusik hubungan abnormal kalian?" sindirnya, tetapi diacuhkan oleh Cagalli.

"Aaa! Curang! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian pergi tanpa aku!"

"Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh kamu pergi sampai malam sama Athrun?" Cagalli menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Tenang, kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal buruk dibelakangmu kok."

"Dia… bilang apa padamu?"

"Hm… dia cerita cukup banyak sih…" jawab Miriallia ragu-ragu. "Yang pasti kondisinya sedang tidak begitu baik. Secara emosional, maksudku."

"Gara-gara aku ya?" Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah. "Apa dia masih marah?"

Miriallia menyeruput kopinya lagi sebelum menjawab,"Caga… singkirkan dulu kepesimisanmu itu. Mana mungkin dia datang ke asrama kalau dia masih marah?"

"Tetap saja..."

Miriallia menggeleng pelan. "Cag, dia tidak marah kok. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kemarin… Jangan terus menerus merasa bersalah seperti itu, toh dia juga tidak ambil pusing."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa tak enak padanya…"

" Kalau begitu kenapa tidak minta maaf?"

"Habis… aku takut dia malah makin marah kalau kujelaskan kronologisnya… Aku juga malu kalau dia menyuruhku menjelaskan pada orang itu.." Miriallia tertawa.

"Tenang, Cag… Semua kekacauan yang kamu perbuat sudah diselesaikannya. Termasuk masalah orang itu. Aku juga sudah menceritakan runtutan kejadian konyol itu padanya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kamu pusingkan lagi. Cukup temui dia dan bicara langsung. Dan bum! Semuanya pasti akan baik lagi."

"Bicara sih mudah…" gumam Cagalli.

"Hey, hey… Aku serius kok. Tahu tidak, dia tertawa sampai kehabisan napas waktu kuberitahu bahwa kamu membuat seribu burung kertas supaya bisa berbaikan lagi dengannya. Katanya kalian tidak akan pernah berbaikan walau kamu membuat seribu patung gajah, kecuali kalau kamu bilang maaf langsung padanya."

"Argh! Baiklah, aku akan bilang langsung…" erang Cagalli frustasi.

Miriallia menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Nah, begitu dong! Oke, satu masalah teratasi. Sekarang tinggal masalah kado…"

* * *

"All hail to Zala! Wo~hooo!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan gaya ala Son Goku dengan penuh semangat dan antusiasme yang tinggi. Teman-temannya bersorak mengikutinya, membuat orang yang dimaksud nyengir salah tingkah.

"Ada hikmahnya juga acara futsal kemarin gagal. Setidaknya hari ini kita bisa makan sampai mati," celetuk seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi diam menonton kawan-kawannya dipojokan.

"Sting, makan sampai mati bukan hikmah… tapi bencana," koreksi pemuda lain yang berambut cyan. Sting tidak mengacuhkannya dan langsung membuka kemasan styrofoam pembungkus makanan dihadapannya tanpa kompromi.

Si pemuda berambut merah bertepuk tangan untuk mencuri perhatian teman-temannya. "Teman-teman sekalian… Sebelum makan alangkah baiknya kita berterimakasih sekali lagi pada Athrun yang telah bermurah hati memberi makan kita malam ini! Ayo semua berdiri dan salami Athrun!" ucapnya memberi komando. " Sting, jangan makan duluan! Clotho, buang PSPmu!" Teman-temannya menurutinya lalu menyalami Athrun satu-satu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dari ruang tamu. Sesosok familier menerjang masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil berteriak,"Hoi! Jangan makan duluan tanpa aku!"

"Justru saat kak Heine tidak ada adalah saat terbaik untuk makan…" komentar salah seorang pemuda yang langsung dibalas Heine dengan tatapan maut.

"Tidak sopan! Dasar durhaka kau, Sabnak! Kukutuk kau menjadi ba-!"

"Sudah, sudah Heine… Duduklah dalam damai dan makan makananmu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah kamu antarkan ke kost sebelah?"

"Sip! Jasa kurir Heine tak pernah mengecewakan," lapor Heine. "Mereka bilang terimakasih. Semuanya kebagian kok... Si kakek Yzak, terus temannya yang playboy itu-siapa namanya aku lupa…" Athrun mengangguk memahami maksud perkataan Heine; Yzak dan Dearka-yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya sebagai pacar teman sekamar Cagalli. "Terus si emo jutek itu… siapa? Mikhael Aiman? Eh, salah-Miguel maksudku… terus bagian kak Neumann dan yang lain-lain juga sudah dititipkan karena mereka sedang keluar. Diantara semua manusia yang kusebutkan barusan yang cukup tahu diri cuma satu. Nicol, sini! Ayo gabung dan makan sama kami."

Seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil masuk dari ruang tamu dengan canggung lalu menyalami Athrun. "Selamat ulang tahun kak. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya." Athrun mengangguk singkat sebelum mempersilakan Nicol untuk makan bersama yang lain.

Athrun sedang menikmati makanannya ketika Heine pindah duduk di sampingnya dan berbisik,"Tumben hari ini tidak ke perpustakaan dan menabur benih-benih cinta." Athrun mendiamkannya, memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shani dan Orga yang saling berebut kentang goreng dengan sengit.

"Athrun~! Aku nyanyi ya?" Athrun masih tak menggubrisnya. "Bila aku jatuh cinta… Aku mendengar nyanyian seribu dewa-dewi cinta menggema duniaaa~," nyanyi Heine dengan suara yang dikeras-keraskan.

"Kak Heine kenapa sih? Lupa 'minum obat'?" sindir Shani yang perhatiannya teralih dari kontes memperebutkan kentang goreng dengan Orga. Heine berhenti untuk memelototi Shani sebelum melanjutkan menyanyi dengan suara yang lebih pelan sehingga hanya Athrun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Diamlah Heine. Ingat kesepakatan kita soal tidak pernah lagi mengungkit masalah ini," ujar Athrun memperingatkan. Heine langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak asyik!"

"Memang," timpal Athrun singkat yang sukses membuat Heine tutup mulut.

Benak Heine sedang sibuk memikirkan cara agar Athrun membeberkan sekali lagi rahasianya mengenai sang objek cinta baru ketika si pemuda berambut merah menanyai Athrun dengan suara keras," Oh ya, Athrun… Dengar-dengar kamu sudah punya pacar ya?" Heine bersumpah saat itu ia merasakan aura membunuh yang amat dahsyat dari sampingnya sehingga membuatnya mati rasa. Mendapat firasat mungkin saja setelah ini Athrun akan menyeretnya ke halaman belakang kost dan memperlakukannya secara tak manusiawi, ia berbisik pada Athrun.

"Sumpah, bukan aku. Aku tidak ngomong apapun ke siapapun."

"Akan kita buktikan nanti," jawab Athrun dengan nada mengancam. Menyadari mata teman-temannya tertuju ke arahnya menanti penjelasan, ia 'melepaskan' Heine. "Hahaha… Kata siapa, Rusty? Itu tidak benar." Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan campuran-antara-oh-dan-masa'?

"Eh.. Bukannya belakangan ini memang ada anak perempuan yang mengincar kakak ya?"

"Masa'? Siapa memangnya, Sting?" tanya Athrun sembari berpura-pura tersenyum. Diam-diam ia mengirimi Rusty dan Heine tatapan maut karena telah membawa topik pembicaraan yang amat sangat dibencinya ini.

"Itu lho, si seksi dari jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi…" jawab Auel dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Meer Campbell? Dia teman satu organisasi, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami," jawab Athrun dengan kekaleman yang tidak biasa.

"Wah, syukur ya Sting. Kamu bisa lega!" ledek Auel disusul siulan anak-anak lain. Wajah Sting tiba-tiba memerah, membuktikan kebenaran sindiran Auel.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat!" seru Orga. " Tadi pagi aku dengar dari temanku di asrama putri. Katanya kau pacaran dengan-"

"Tidak benar," potong Athrun. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku kembali ke kamar duluan ya." Lalu secepat kilat ia kabur ke kamarnya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan curiga.

* * *

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Heine yang menyusulnya kembali ke kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kuberi tahu ya… Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan tahu kalau memang ada apa-apa antara kau dan objek cinta barumu itu. Sikapmu barusan malah memancing rasa penasaran orang. Sekarang yang lain sedang mengosipkanmu di ruang makan." Athrun menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak nyaman membicarakan itu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kita bicarakan nanti."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" selidik Heine.

"Aku tidak enak pada Cagalli… Lagipula masih ada yang harus aku pikirkan…"

"Biar kutebak, kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" Athrun menunduk, tidak menjawab. "Kau ini plin-plan sekali sih? Dengarkan aku Athrun, pertama Nona Clyne sudah punya pacar. Kedua, pacarnya adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Ketiga, benang jodoh mempertemukanmu dengan Cagalli-oke aku berlebihan. Keempat, kau merasa nyaman dan cocok dengannya-dia pun terlihat easy going denganmu. Kelima, tetapkan hatimu secepatnya atau voila! Cagalli direbut orang! Paham?"

"Bukan begitu…" bantah Athrun.

"Jadi apa? Kau takut ditolak lagi?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja Cagalli tahu mengenai aku dan Lacus. Aku juga baru mengenalnya. Aku khawatir aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai… Kamu tahu kan-selingan? Dan aku yakin dia juga akan berpikir seperti itu kalau aku…"

"Oke, aku dapat menangkap maksudmu." Heine berjalan keluar menuju pintu, lalu berbalik. "Coba untuk tidak menemuinya selama beberapa saat. Pikirkan masak-masak sejauh mana dia dapat menandingi posisi cinta pertamamu itu di hatimu. Jujur, kadang-kadang aku sebal dengan sifatmu yang tidak jelas itu. Jangan beri orang lain harapan kosong, Athrun…" ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Athrun duduk terdiam memikirkan ucapan Heine.

Dari kejauhan dapat terdengar suara nyanyian Heine dan sorak-sorai mengejek dari kawan-kawannya, "Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita… Jika kau terus menunda-nunda dan tak pernah nyatakan cinta..."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Terimakasih banyak kepada Aihsire Atha-san, kak ShinkuNoArisu, Nagisa Archipelago-san, penggemar-san, kak Hiru, Ka-san, Relya Zala-san, dan UNY-SUNZ-san kerena berkat reviewnya saya dapat melewati Ospek dalam keadaan hidup XD Terimakasih juga untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fic ini... Mohon maaf bila chapter 3 ini mengecewakan, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin di chapter selanjutnya (kalau ternyata masih ada yang sudi membaca fic tak jelas ini...) Komentar, kritik, saran, masukan, usul, dll.. amat berarti bagi saya..

Untuk chapter 4 saya akan sedikit mengerjai Athrun dengan membuatnya cemburu :)

_Review = THR bagi saya :DD_

NB : Berhubung sebentar lagi saya akan merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1431 H, saya mohon maaf lahir bathin atas kesalahan saya pribadi maupun fic-fic tak jelas yang saya buat. Serta "Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1431 Hijriyah" bagi yang merayakannya :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**_** Karena saya tak punya seratus juta rupiah untuk bayar denda dan juga tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu 5 tahun untuk dipenjara, saya mengakui dengan berat hati bahwa GS/GSD dan semua lirik lagu (dan lagunya) yang saya sertakan disini bukan milik saya. Hiks…**

* * *

"Athrun?" Heine melongok dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Ada tamu. Lho? Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Ia melangkah masuk, mendapati Athrun yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau ke kampus sebentar. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan," jawabnya sementara tangannya sibuk memasang jalinan tali sepatu ketsnya.

Heine tersenyum lebar. "Lho, bukannya kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini? Perpustakaan kan juga tutup tiap Sabtu…" ucapnya dengan penekanan lebih pada kata _perpustakaan_.

"…. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan," kata Athrun datar.

Senyum Heine mengembang makin lebar. Ia duduk disebelah Athrun lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Wah,wah… Jadi sudah sampai ke keputusan akhir nih? Selamat, selamat! Kalau begitu selamat berjuang ya A-chan! Kau pasti nervous, tenang saja! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu sekalipun kau ditolak lagi," ujarnya dengan keriangan yang ganjil.

"Heine, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah motivasi dan kata-kata pemberi semangat. Bukannya prediksi yang membuatku pesimis.. dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan tak jelas seperti itu." Athrun menyernyit, entah kenapa setiap nickname yang Heine berikan padanya selalu membuatnya mual.

Heine mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Athrun ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamar kost mereka. "Permisi.."

Athrun mendongkakan wajahnya,"Kira?"

"Tuh kan, tamunya malah datang sendiri kesini gara-gara tidak kau acuhkan. Ya sudah, silakan berbincang berdua. Aku kan baik, jadi kuberikan kalian berdua privasi untuk mengadakan rapat pleno… Oh ya, selamat berjuang juga setelah ini~." Heine berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Berhentilah membicarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dinalar Heine, atau aku menjadikanmu kadaver dan memberikanmu ke Kira untuk praktek." Heine tertawa mengejek menanggapi sinisme Athrun sembari melenggang pergi keluar kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun setelah merasa yakin telah menyingkirkan telinga Heine dari jangkauan pendengaran.

"Boleh aku pinjam CD Software anti virusmu yang kemarin itu?" jawab Kira to-the-point. "Kamu mau pergi ya? "

Athrun mengangguk. "Iya, mau ke kampus. Ambil saja di-" Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Heine tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari balik pintu dan bernyanyi mengejeknya.

"Shoot me. Shoot me, Jadikanku kekasihmu say you love me-love me~" Setelahnya, ia menghilang sama cepatnya seperti saat ia muncul.

"Kak Heine kenapa?"

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Belakangan ini dia memang agak labil karena skripsinya terus-terusan ditolak oleh dosen pembimbingnya."

"Hoy, aku dengar lho Zala!" teriak Heine dari kejauhan yang sepenuhnya tak dihiraukan Athrun. Ia kembali meneruskan ucapannya yang terpotong oleh kemunculan Heine,"Ambil saja di laci meja, di bawah kamus bahasa Jerman. Memangnya kenapa komputermu?"

"Ssigh menjadikannya ladang virus," desah Kira pelan. "Itulah ruginya kalau punya teman sekamar anak jurusan komputer. Laptopmu tak akan selamat dari eksperimennya…" Athrun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Nasibmu tak jauh beda denganku…" Athrun menerawang sejenak, mengingat-ingat dan mengkalkulasikan kerugian yang telah disebabkan Heine padanya. " Rasanya aku ingin tukar teman sekamar saja.. Kamu misalnya…"

"Benar." Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kabar pacarmu?" tanya Athrun mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Kamu sendiri? Bagaimana kabar Cagalli?" Kira membalikkan pertanyaannya. Perhatiannya setengah teralih mencari CD software diantara tumpukan buku-buku Athrun.

"Dia baik… sepertinya," jawab Athrun pelan.

"Kok 'sepertinya'?" Kira mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap Athrun heran.

"Aku sudah hampir seminggu tidak menemuinya."

Kira mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja kok. Kami hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing jadi tidak bisa bertemu sementara," ungkapnya setengah jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak menemui Cagalli seminggu belakangan karena mempertimbangkan saran Heine untuk memantapkan perasaannya.

"Oh…" komentar Kira singkat. Ia tersenyum. Entah telinganya yang salah atau Athrun yang memang sedang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya, tetapi nada suara Athrun barusan terdengar sedikit putus asa layaknya orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"Tumben tidak jalan sama Lacus…"

"Oh, besok kami akan ke rumah orang tuanya," ujar Kira. Tanpa sadar semburat merah sudah merangkak dan menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

"Serius? Kalian sudah sejauh itu?" Athrun menatapnya tak percaya.

Kira menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa malu dan kikuk. "Ng.. Tidak juga. Aku sih mau 'seserius itu'. Tapi Lacus memintaku untuk melanjutkan studi dulu. Jadi, yah… begitulah," ucapnya lirih yang makin lama makin pelan, menyebabkan kata-kata terakhirnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hebat. Selamat ya…!" ujar Athrun riang, yang membuat dirinya sendiri heran. Ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengikhlaskan Lacus, tapi ia tak mengira ia sudah serela ini.

"Thanks." Kira bangkit berdiri dan duduk menjajari Athrun setelah berhasil menemukan benda yang ingin dipinjamnya. "Kamu sendiri gimana dengan Cagalli?"

"Baik," jawab Athrun datar namun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Kira tersenyum jahil menyadari ketersiratan Athrun dari senyumnya.

"Jadi?" Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyumannya berkembang menjadi cengiran.

"Entah kenapa kalian terlihat datar," komentar Kira.

"Hah?"

"Maaf. Itu cuma opiniku setelah lihat wall kalian di face-," Kira menghentikan perkataannya, merasa tidak enak pada Athrun yang memberinya tatapan 'Ya Tuhan… sampai kau pun juga ikut-ikutan memata-matai kami?'. "Bukan aku tapi Lacus yang-"

"Memangnya… terlihat datar ya?" sela Athrun.

"Ng… Tidak juga. Maksudku, kalian tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran. Tidak ada kata-kata gombal atau apapun itu… Hanya mengobrol biasa dengan topik obrolan tidak biasa dan sesekali saling mengejek. Kalian malah cendrung terlihat kasual daripada romantis."

Athrun tersenyum mengejek. "Kamu kan juga tidak seperti itu dengan Lacus." Wajah Kira merona lagi. "Lagipula wajar saja kalau kami terlihat 'datar'. Kami kan memang belum pacaran."

"Lho… Bukannya…" Kira membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung tak terselesaikan.

"Bukan. Belum."

"Belum? Berarti ada niatan untuk…" Sebuah cengiran mengembang di wajah Kira. "Wah, sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal nih." Athrun tertawa kecil, menggeleng lalu bangkit berdiri-mencoba mengaburkan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya dari pandangan Kira.

"Jadi 'kapan'?" goda Kira.

"Secepatnya. Kami tak ingin tertinggal jauh darimu dan Lacus." Sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di bibir Athrun saat ia membayangkan sejuta kemungkinan positif yang mungkin terjadi hari itu.

Sayangnya, ia lupa memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang dapat saja terjadi padanya.

* * *

Cagalli memutar-mutar bungkusan kado ditangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah apa yang membuatnya grogi, mungkin karena sudah hampir seminggu Athrun tidak menemuinya.

Ia hampir saja berteriak kegirangan saat matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut biru di kejauhan yang melambai ke arahnya. Namun akal sehatnya dapat kembali berkuasa sehingga ia hanya berteriak memanggil.

"Athrun!"

Dengan refleks Cagalli merentangkan tangan menyambutnya namun sepersekian detik berikutnya ia merapatkan kembali kedua tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia memaki dalam hati. Kerasukan apa dia sampai-sampai dengan penuh percaya dirinya berpikiran untuk memeluk Athrun? Ia bukan tipe perempuan seperti 'itu' kan? Hubungannya dengan Athrun juga tidak seperti 'itu' kan? Athrun memang baik padanya, amat sangat baik malah. Tapi mereka tidak seperti 'itu'! Athrun itu temannya. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengannya sehingga bisa berpikir seperti 'itu'? Oke, sudah cukup dengan 'seperti itu'. Otaknya bisa meledak karena malu.

"Hei," sapa Athrun. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Cagalli mati-matian bersikap 'biasa' dan tidak tergagap saat Athrun mengacak-acak rambutnya-ritual yang entah sejak kapan selalu ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan Cagalli. "Tidak apa, aku memang datang lebih awal kok. Ng… Ini!" Ia menyodorkan kado yang sedari tadi ia mainkan kepada Athrun.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Athrun sedikit kaget dengan pemberian yang tiba-tiba. Matanya mengamati kado yang terbungkus 'agak' rapi di tangannya.

"Kado ulang tahun," jawab Cagalli yang buru-buru menunduk. Khawatir wajahnya yang memerah karena malu-yang dapat ia indikasikan dari pipinya yang terasa panas, terlihat oleh Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih. Boleh aku buka?" Cagalli mengangguk cepat, masih berusaha meredakan rona merah di wajahnya.

Athrun membuka bungkus kado dengan perlahan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati ada bungkus lain dibalik bungkus kado pertama. "Banyak sekali bungkusnya," katanya saat membuka lapisan bungkus kado ke lima.

"Milly yang menyarankan. Katanya lebih seru kalau yang ulang tahun bersusah payah dulu waktu buka kado," kata Cagalli polos. Athrun tersenyum geli. Cara pikir yang amat sangat mirip dengan teman sekamarnya yang senang ikut campur itu. Bedanya, cara pikir dan sikap Cagalli selalu membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Tidak seperti Heine yang tampaknya bertekad untuk selalu membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Buka kotaknya!" seru Cagalli dengan nada ceria ketika Athrun, yang dengan amat sabar, berhasil membuka lapisan kertas kado ke sembilan belas. Athrun menurutinya. Senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran geli saat ia mengetahui isi kotak tersebut.

"Sarung tangan dan… Burung kertas?" Benar-benar khas Cagalli, pikir Athrun.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Karena kau pengendara motor, jadi… kupikir akan lebih aman buatmu kalau pakai itu…" Athrun menggumam menyetujui walau sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki dua pasang sarung tangan di kostnya yang kebetulan tidak pernah ia pakai saat berkendara dengan Cagalli.

"Lalu burung kertas?" tanya Athrun lagi, penasaran dengan maksud Cagalli. Pandangannya terpaku pada sembilan belas ekor burung kertas dengan beragam warna yang terongok mengelilingi sepasang sarung tangan di dalam kotak.

"Ah… um.. I-itu.." gagap Cagalli. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya sebelum melanjutkan,"Sebagai bentuk permohonan untukmu agar kau cepat menemukan cinta yang baru." Cagalli menyadari seberapa lancang perkataannya lalu dengan segera wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. "A-maaf," tambahnya cepat. Athrun tersenyum melihat perubahan mimik wajah Cagalli, dari canggung menjadi malu, tanpa sedikitpun sadar kalau wajahnya hampir sama merahnya dengan Cagalli.

"O-oh…te-terimakasih." Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke mulutnya lalu berdeham kecil, dalam hati mengutuk diri sendiri karena bicara terpatah-patah.

"Sama-sama," kata Cagalli pelan dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Athrun tersenyum lagi. Bersama Cagalli memang membuatnya out of character, ia bahkan baru sadar kalau ia bisa tersenyum 'sesering' ini. '_Cinta yang baru ya? Aku sudah menemukannya kok. Tepat berada dihadapanku,_' ujarnya dalam hati.

Jantungnya serasa turun dan berpindah ke perutnya saat ia kembali sadar apa tujuan dan maksud kedatangannya kemari. Ia akan bilang pada Cagalli. Hari ini. Jam, menit, dan detik itu juga. Tapi…

Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa kikuk, canggung, grogi, apapun itu dan semua perasaan yang dapat mengurungkannya untuk bilang pada Cagalli bahwa dia- '_Ayolah Athrun_!' rutuknya dalam benaknya. Bukankah ia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya? Pernyataan cinta pertamanya pada Lacus tidak membuatnya 'sesesak' ini. Ia jauh lebih tenang dan terkendali sebelumnya. Tapi sorot mata coklat keemasan Cagalli yang menatapnya saat ini seakan membuatnya kehilangan semua daftar kata-kata yang sudah ia susun berhari-hari lalu. Ralat, bahkan ia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

"Athrun?" panggil Cagalli, merasa agak khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi Athrun yang super cepat. Dari blank, tegang, pucat, lalu panik. Tidak biasanya Athrun seperti itu..

"Ah, ya?" Athrun memaksakan diri untuk kembali tersenyum, lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Sunyi sejenak. "Tidak suka dengan kadonya ya…?" sambung Cagalli lirih.

"Ah, bukan begitu… Aku suka kok. Hanya saja ada yang ingin ku…" Kata-kata Athrun tak berhasil terselesaikan. Ia kebingungan memilih kata-kata selanjutnya untuk diucapkan. Sudah benar-benar manatapkah dia untuk bilang sekarang? Saat ini juga?

Apa ia harus memastikan dulu bagaimana perasaan Cagalli padanya? Seperti '_Cagalli, bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku_?' atau '_Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apakah aku teman yang baik?_' Tidak mungkin seperti itu! Cagalli bisa membunuhnya kalau ucapannya yang memang terkadang ambigu disalah artikan. Lagipula Cagalli adalah gadis baik-baik dan tak mungkin dengan tak tahu malunya membeberkan isi hatinya sembarangan terlebih lagi pada lawan jenis.

Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya ia lari dan menabrakkan kepalanya ke sesuatu yang keras agar dapat kembali berpikir normal…

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli.

"Hn, ya?" jawab Athrun sigap walaupun pikirannya masih tak terfokus.

"Mau pindah tempat tidak? Rasanya agak… tidak nyaman." Athrun memandang sekelilingnya, memahami maksud Cagalli. Di kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang mereka-dengan sedikit jarak lebih yang memisahkan, banyak pasangan mahasiswa sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Athrun mendesah pelan. Awalnya ia pikir dengan mengajak Cagalli bertemu di taman belakang kampus yang notabenenya menjadi tempat ideal untuk pacaran akan membangun mood yang tepat untuknya menyatakan perasaan pada Cagalli.

"Um.. ya." Mau tak mau ia merasa malu sendiri melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Cagalli ke arah kantin.

Athrun masih sibuk dengan pikiran rumitnya tentang 'Bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan yang baik dan benar' sehingga tidak begitu menaruh perhatian pada apa yang Cagalli ucapkan. Ia baru kembali sadar ketika tiba-tiba Cagalli berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat menuju gedung fakultas terdekat.

"Cagalli?" panggil Athrun menghentikan langkah Cagalli.

"Maaf Athrun, aku ada urusan mendadak. Ada yang harus aku lakukan," jawabnya tergesa-gesa. Athrun memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Mau kemana? Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak… Aku-aku harus merealisasikan permohonanku. Dah! Nanti aku telepon dan ceritakan kalau sudah selesai," kata Cagalli, berlari menjauh. Kebingungan dengan ketergesaan Cagalli, Athrun berlari mengikutinya.

'_Merealisasikan permohonan? Apa maksudnya?_'

Ia mengawasi Cagalli yang melesat dengan gesit melewati gerombolan mahasiswi di koridor. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Cagalli berteriak memanggil seseorang. Seorang cowok. Hatinya mencelos, terlebih lagi saat ia melihat Cagalli mengejar dan menarik lengan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali akan ucapan Miriallia.

'_Memangnya apa yang Cagalli inginkan?_'

'_Biasa lah… Seperti yang kebanyakan orang lain inginkan. Keberanian untuk berkata jujur untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang selama ini terpendam._'

Mungkinkah…

* * *

Cagalli sedang berceloteh panjang lebar tentang keanarkisan teman-teman satu fakultasnya dalam aksi demo tiga hari lalu kepada Athrun, yang tampaknya sedang melamunkan sesuatu, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang familier.

'_Orang itu! Kalau ada orang itu, berarti..._'

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berbalik meninggalkan Athrun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Athrun memanggilnya.

"Cagalli?"

Ia menoleh lalu menjawab dengan terburu-buru sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda pirang yang berjalan semakin menjauh di koridor gedung fakultas di depan kantin.

Athrun memanggilnya lagi, tapi Cagalli tidak begitu menangkap ucapannya sehingga ia hanya menjawab sekenanya sebelum berlari menuju si pemuda pirang.

Cagalli berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berdoa agar tidak kehilangan jejak pemuda itu. Si pemuda berada lima meter di depannya ketika ia berteriak, "Tunggu! Rey!"

Rey menoleh, menyadari ada yang memanggilnya. Cagalli berlari menghambur ke arahnya lalu menarik lengannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Kita perlu bicara," ucap Cagalli mantap, tak menyadari bahwa di kejauhan Athrun menatapnya dengan nanar.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note :

Terimakasih banyak kepada : **UNY-SUNZ**-san, kak **ShinkuNoArisu**, **Relya zala**-san, **reihibichan**-san (thanks atas double reviewnya :) ), **erinztavier1412**-san, kak **Hiru-chan**, **Pearl Jeevas**-san, **Aihsire Atha**-san, dan **Ritsu-ken**-san yang telah menghadiahi saya THR (review) :D Dan Special Thanx to : **Aihsire Atha**-san, **hanivsh**-san, dan kak **Latifun Kanurilkomari **yang telah menjempoli (? istilah apa pula itu ?) fic nista ini :D Terimakasih banyak juga untuk para reader yang telah berkenan menshodaqohkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :D Mohon maaf atas typo dan ketidak jelasan alur T_T...

Komentar, kritik, saran amat diananti :3

_Review anda adalah ucapan ulangtahun terbaik bagi Heine!_ (memang apa hubungannya?) Bercanda.. _Review adalah hadiah terindah bagi saya!_

P.S : Apakah saya sudah menepati janji saya di chapt.3 kemarin? Mengenai identitas 'dia'... masih blur (bahkan di chapt ini) tapi yang pasti... 'dia' adalah orang yang mungkin tidak diduga sebelumnya. Bukan pula Rey :D Terakhir... Selamat Ulangtahun yang ke 25 Heine! Tetaplah berjuang merecoki hidup Athrun XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD punya siapa ya? Tau ah, gelap… XD**

* * *

Rey mencoba memulihkan kembali ekspresi sinisnya setelah keterkejutannya atas 'kemunculan' Cagalli. Ia memicingkan mata, memandang Cagalli yang bergeming dihadapannya dengan angkuh. Cagalli balas memandangnya tajam, tak terpengaruh. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup kebal dengan sikap superior Rey.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rey dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu Lu-"

"Buat apa kau mencarinya?" sela Rey cepat.

Cagalli terdiam, dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rey. "Aku perlu bicara dengannya," jawabnya kemudian-tampak ragu-ragu. Rey menghela napas.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang perlu kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Ekspresi sinis Rey memudar. Ia berkata pelan,"Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Shinn. Bukan padanya. Lagipula terlambat kalau kau baru minta maaf sekarang. Toh Luna juga sudah membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, kumohon beritahu dimana dia…" iba Cagalli. Rey tidak menjawab, seakan memperhitungkan apakah ia akan atau tidak akan menjawab Cagalli.

"Demi Tuhan, Rey! Beritahu aku … Tolong!" pinta Cagalli putus asa.

Rey mendecak kesal lalu bergumam dalam diam. '_Menyusahkan saja_.'

Ia menarik keluar ponsel dari dalam saku kemejanya lalu menyodorkannya pada Cagalli. "Telpon dia. Tanyakan langsung dimana dia sekarang." Cagalli buru-buru menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan lari atau menghindar kalau aku yang telpon dan tanya dimana dia sekarang."

Dengan rasa enggan yang kentara, Rey menekan sebuah nomor yang sudah amat sangat dihapalnya lalu meneleponnya. "… Luna, ada dimana sekarang? Hm… Tidak. Aku kesana sekarang. Diam ditempat, jangan kemana-mana."

"Apa katanya?"

"Tempat parkir selatan fakultas Bahasa, dekat halte bus," jawab Rey setengah hati.

Cagalli tersenyum lebar. "Oke! Thanks Rey!" ucap Cagalli riang sebelum bergegas pergi.

Rey memandangi sosok Cagalli yang semakin menjauh. Lalu ketika Cagalli sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya, ia membuka kembali ponselnya dan mengetik sebaris pesan.

_Cagalli akan menemuimu sekarang. _

* * *

Cagalli memaksa kakinya bergerak lebih cepat saat matanya berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Lu… Luna…" kata Cagalli tersenggal-senggal, mencoba mengatur napas setelah mati-matian berlari dari sudut kampus satu ke sudut kampus lainnya.

Luna menoleh-bergeming menatapnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Ma…maaf," lanjut Cagalli lirih.

Cagalli terhenyak ketika Luna tiba-tiba menerjang memeluknya. "Dasar bodooooh! Bilang dari kemarin-kemarin kek!" teriak Luna kesal. "Aku tidak tahan kalau harus berantem lama-lama denganmu!"

"Ha.. habis.. kau juga mendiamkanku…" Luna mencubit pipi kanan dan kirinya membuat Cagalli mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu protes padahal kamu yang salah!"

"Tapi kan…"

"Sst! Dilarang protes atau permohonan maafmu aku tolak!"

"Kok gitu?" protes Cagalli. Luna nyengir.

" Kita duduk yuk. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu." Luna menarik lengan Cagalli, memaksanya duduk di bangku halte.

Luna tidak langsung melanjutkan pembicaraanya karena terinterupsi suara pesan masuk di ponselnya. Cagalli dengan sabar menunggu 'kesibukan' kawannya itu sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Luna tersenyum dengan amat sangat mencurigakan pada ponselnya.

"Kau benar sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Cagalli setelah Luna kembali 'mengamankan' ponselnya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"Menurutmu gimana?" goda Luna, masih dengan senyum yang amat sangat mencurigakan. Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya, memberi Luna ekspresi setengah mengiba andalannya.

"Hahaha! Bercanda Cag… Jangan serius seperti itu ah. Tipe orang sepertimu biasanya akan nikah muda."

"Ngawur. Jadi, aku dimaafkan nih?""

"Iya, aku sudah tidak marah kok. Milly sudah cerita."

"Benar?"

"Iya…"

"Serius?"

"Dua rius. Kenapa sih Cag? Kok apatis gitu? Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahan lama-lama marahan denganmu."

"Tapi kau mendiamkanku tiga bulan. Nomor handphonemu ganti. Kau pindah kost juga…" Luna tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Ehehe.. Panjang ceritanya Cag.. Yang pasti aku tidak marah. Oke, aku memang marah waktu tiba-tiba Shinn datang dan mengamuk. Dia bilang a, b, c, d.. dan bahwa aku bla-bla-bla dan kau x, y, z.. Aku pikir 'Apa-apaan ini? Apa masalahnya sampai-sampai aku yang disalahkan?' Aku sampai shock berat waktu Shinn bilang sudah tidak mau kenal lagi sama aku. Ya Tuhan… bayangkan saja gimana rasanya kalau cowok yang kamu taksir selama dua tahun tiba-tiba bilang begitu."

"Apa? Orang itu berani bilang gitu padamu ?" sela Cagalli geram.

"Cag.. berhentilah memanggil Shinn dengan sebutan 'orang itu', Rey juga. Tidak sopan lho memanggil orang lain yang sudah kamu kenal dengan kata ganti orang ketiga seperti itu… Jangan ketularan Milly," koreksi Luna geli. Cagalli melengos.

"Aku tidak begitu suka sama mereka. Kalau kau tidak akrab dengan duo yaoi itu aku juga ogah kenalan sama mereka." Luna tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kasihan mereka bila terus-terusan kau musuhi. Dan lagi, mereka bukan gay. Hubungan mereka juga tidak 'separah' kita… Walau harus aku akui jiwa fujoshiku terkadang bangkit juga kalau membayangkan Rey sebagai uke dan-oh, sudahlah. Aku masih trauma gara-gara kejadian waktu kita kelas tiga SMA itu.. Ingat kan?"

"Gimana bisa lupa? Kita sampai dipanggil BP karena kau memberiku image sebagai seme-mu. Benar-benar memalukan," ujar Cagalli bergidik ngeri.

"Eeeh! Bukan aku kok yang memberimu cap sebagai seme-ku! Aku kan normal! Milly tuh yang bercandanya keterlaluan sampai-sampai menyebarkan gosip tak jelas ke anggota klub surat kabar!" Keduanya saling pandang lalu tertawa terkikik. "Kok jadi melenceng gini? Kembali ke topik, aku mau cerita banyak nih.. Nah, dari amukan Shinn itu tahulah aku bahwa ternyata hari itu kamu memergoki Shinn yang sedang jalan dengan pacarnya. Karena salah sangka, kamu melabrak Shinn dan menyiramnya dengan air plus melempar cake pesananmu ke mukanya sambil marah-marah 'Tega-teganya kau selingkuh dibelakang Luna!' dan pergi seenaknya meninggalkan Shinn yang shock dan pacarnya yang kebingungan." Luna menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, menikmati ekspresi bersalah Cagalli.

"Karena kejadian itu Stella, pacar Shinn-yang Milly bilang sebagai 'anak SMA innocent yang diperdaya Shinn', marah. Dia kira Shinn selingkuh denganku dibelakangnya dan mengancam akan memutuskan Shinn. Shinn yang frustasi-kamu pasti tahu maksudku Cag, melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Wajar dong kalau aku marah padamu. Gara-gara pikiran pendekmu itu Shinn, bahkan Rey, tahu perasaanku."

"Maaf.." gumam Cagalli pelan. Luna tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku malah ketawa sendiri kalau ingat. Apalagi waktu Milly mewakilkanmu menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya dari sudut pandangmu-dan versinya; juga tentang acara membuat seribu burung kertas supaya aku tidak marah lagi dan bisa 'baikan' dengan Shinn.. Batal sudah acara marahku ke kamu karena kepolosan dan kebodohanmu yang keterlaluan itu." Cagalli menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata 'polos dan bodoh' yang diucapkan Luna. "Aku juga tak habis pikir kok bisa-bisanya kamu mengira aku dan Shinn jadian.."

"Habis, kalian kan sering jalan berdua." Luna memutar bola matanya.

"Kuberi tahu ya sayang, sering jalan bareng bukan berarti jadian!" Cagalli merengut, tiba-tiba teringat Athrun. '_Sering jalan bareng bukan berarti jadian'_-entah kenapa kata-kata Luna membuatnya kesal… Ia segera mengesampingkan perasaan 'alien' itu saat Luna kembali bersuara.

"Oh ya Cag, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah minta maaf sama Shinn?" Cagalli bergeming-sikap yang sudah Luna hapal sebagai pengganti kata-kata 'tidak akan pernah'. Luna mendesah pelan sebelum mulai menguliahi Cagalli bahwa 'politisi tidak boleh merasa enggan untuk minta maaf'.

"Sekalipun aku minta maaf sampai menyembah, dia tidak akan memberi ampun kan? Toh kalau iya, dia juga tidak akan bersikap biasa lagi padamu…" Luna mencubit pelan pipi Cagalli, senyuman lembut tersurat diwajahnya.

"Aku tersentuh dengan kepedulianmu itu. Tapi kamu harus tetap minta maaf Cag. Dia terancam putus dengan pacarnya lho gara-gara aksi lawakmu itu."

Cagalli merajuk kesal, " Permohonan maafku terlalu mahal bagi orang yang sudah membuat sahabatku patah hati."

"Hey, hey.. yang patah hati itu aku lho.. Lagipula aku sudah seratus persen pulih kok. Sudah benar-benar bersih dari 'aku-suka-Shinn-kyaa!' mode. Shinn juga sudah mengajakku bicara lagi, walau lebih sering via Rey. Aku juga sudah bicara dengan Stella.. Dia datang beberapa hari setelah insiden itu. Awalnya aku kira dia mengidap multiple personality atau apa.. Dia datang ke tempat kostku, marah-marah dan menyuruhku menjauhi Shinn. Lalu sekejap mata dia menangis dengan kekanakan-merengek sambil sesengukan, bilang kalau Shinn adalah segalanya baginya dan mereka sudah melewati begitu banyak selama tiga bulan ini dan bla-bla-bla aku lupa dia bilang apa lagi. Mau tidak mau aku merasa kasihan juga.. Seoportunis apapun aku, aku tidak ingin menyandang predikat sebagai cewek yang kerjanya merebut pacar orang.. jadi aku putuskan buat 'melupakan' saja dan mundur di jarak aman."

"Luna.." ucap Cagalli lirih, menyuarakan empatinya. Luna menyambut empati Cagalli dengan dengan pelukan.

"Jangan bertampang seperti itu ah.. Aku jadi teringat hal-hal menyedihkan itu lagi nih.. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah sekarang sedang dekat dengan Miguel Aiman."

Cagalli terperangah kaget. "Tung-Apa?"

"Iya, Miguel Aiman. Dia mirip denganmu deh, saking miripnya sampai-sampai aku kira dia itu kamu versi cowok. Minus sifat juteknya sih.. Tapi dia baik kok," kata Luna dengan senyum sumringah. Cagalli menatapnya tak percaya.

"KAU PDKT dengan ketua BEM?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Selama tiga bulan ini aku ketar-ketir karena mengira kau hancur berantakan karena patah hati, belum lagi aksi tutup mulutmu yang kau tujukan padaku plus keberadaanmu yang tak terlacak-Dan KAU ternyata malah dengan riang gembiranya PDKT sama ketua B-" Luna segera membungkam mulut Cagalli.

"Hush! Pelankan suaramu. Aku tidak ingin buat gossip-apalagi dengan ketua BEM," bisik Luna.

"Kok bisa?" seru Cagalli antusias yang dihadiahi Luna dengan tatapan maut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kok bisa' hm?"

"Ehehe.. Tidak.. Jadi, apa saja hal menarik yang kulewatkan selama tiga bulan ini?"

Luna mendengus pelan. "Sayang sekali, tidak ada hal menarik selama tiga bulan ini soalnya aku kabur dari rumah~!" ujar Luna yang entah kenapa terdengar riang.

Cagalli terbelalak. "Kau kabur dari rumah? Lagi?" Luna mengangguk pasti. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Yah.. kayak kamu tidak tahu aku saja. Ayahku, tak lain tak bukan. Sepertinya beliau akan menikah lagi dan kali ini serius akan nikah lagi. Aku kesal dengan sikap beliau yang terkesan meremehkan aku dan mendiang ibu. Makannya aku kabur, ganti nomor handphone, dan pindah kostan supaya beliau tidak bisa melacakku." Cagalli mendengarkan dengan mulut terbuka. Dia tahu sahabatnya satu ini nekat, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira Luna senekat ini. "Terus, alasan kenapa tiga bulan ini aku mendiamkanmu.." lanjut Luna, tak terpengaruh dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Cagalli, "Aku sibuk cari kerja sambilan untuk memenuhi biaya hidup dan kuliah. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku minta ke ayah dalam kondisi 'kabur' begini. Aku pindah kost juga karena pertimbangan kost yang sebelumnya mahal, jadi aku cari kost baru dengan harga sewa yang lebih miring.." Luna mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman tak berdosa seakan tatapan tak percaya dan ekspresi 'Kodak moment' lawan bicaranya merupakan hal biasa baginya.

"Caramu bercerita bahkan lebih dramatis daripada acara reality show diTV," komentar Cagalli sinis. Luna memutar bola matanya-membalas sinisme Cagalli.

"Memangnya Milly tidak cerita soal aku kabur?"

"Tidak tuh." Luna mencoba berpura-pura terkejut.

"Wah, wah.. Milly benar-benar berubah karakter ya setelah jadian sama si Casanova itu." Lawan bicaranya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Mungkin efek gara-gara didemo pacar-pacar tak resmi Dearka," timpal Cagalli. Luna tertawa terkikik.

"Ah ya, aku ingat! Milly difitnah dan di-bully cewek-cewek mengerikan itu sampai-sampai harus mengungsi ke kostan-ku." Kali ini Cagalli yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya. Tapi syukurlah hubungan mereka aman-aman saja. Dearka juga sepertinya sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Salut buat Milly," tambah Cagalli disusul gumaman setuju Luna.

"Ehm, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Milly ya Cag?" Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Oke, kembali lagi ke topik. Milly bilang kamu baru saja jadian. Sama siapa?"

Wajah Cagalli mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah, "Ah.. Soal itu…"

* * *

Heine sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada rangkaian kata-kata yang tertera di layar komputer di hadapannya ketika Athrun masuk. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendapati campuran ekspresi muram-kecewa-murka-putus asa-bingung yang keseluruhannya terkolasekan diwajah Athrun.

Oh, pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Athrun...

Tunggu dulu.. apa dia ditolak? Tidak mungkin kan, cowok sekelas Athrun dengan bibit, bobot, dan bebet yang baik serta attitude yang sempurna dan menempati urutan teratas dalam daftar calon menantu idaman para tante-tante, salah, ibu-ibu.. ditolak perempuan ( pengecualian untuk Lacus, dia bukan perempuan biasa-semua orang tahu itu ).

Heine mengenyahkan sementara naskah skripsi yang 'harusnya' ia perbaiki. "Gimana?" tanyanya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ditolak ya?" Athrun mengiriminya aura membunuh. Heine menelan ludah, menyesal telah salah memilih kata.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Athrun dingin dan singkat.

'_Ah, tebakanku benar rupanya_' ujar Heine dalam hati. Ia diam sejenak, memilih-milih kata untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Memang Cagalli-chan… bilang apa?" Sunyi.

"Jangan kecewa… mungkin dia butuh waktu buat berpikir," tebak Heine asal-mencoba memecah keheningan dan 'menghibur' Athrun. Hening.

"Ath…run? Kau serius tidak kenapa-kenapa?"

"Bisa diam tidak sih? Sudah kubilang kan kalau ini bukan urusanmu?" bentak Athrun.

Heine shock mendengarnya. Athrun, ya Athrun yang itu. Yang kalem, lembut, tenang, dan terkendali membentak? Wow, benar-benar hari buruk yang amat tak biasa.

Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Merasa bersalah karena telah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Heine. "Maaf."

Sunyi lagi. Heine pun bungkam karena takut akan memicu reaksi tak terduga dari Athrun kalau-kalau dia salah bicara.

"Aku belum bilang," ujar Athrun pelan; memicu ucapan 'hah?' refleks yang keluar dari mulut Heine. "Aku belum bilang pada Cagalli," ulangnya-seakan meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku salah memperhitungkan.."

'_Salah perhitungan? Hm.._' Heine paham betul apa maksud ucapan Athrun. "Karena cara pikir gelas setengah penuhmu itu?" Athrun mengangguk. "Tuh kan! Optimisme tingkat tinggi-yang-menyebalkan-mu itu lagi-lagi membuatmu lupa memperhitungkan bonus kegagalan! Terus sekarang apa lagi? Cagalli-chan sudah punya pacar juga?" Athrun tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin," jawab Athrun setengah hati yang membuat Heine ingin meninju wajah 'cantik'nya.

"Maksudmu?"

"… Aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang, Heine."

"Tidak bisa. Harus dibahas sekarang!" paksa Heine ngotot. Athrun menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kok rasanya.. ada yang aneh dengan sikap antusiasmu itu.. Kamu tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan Yzak 'lagi' kan?" Heine melemparnya dengan penghapus-pura-pura tersinggung.

"Aku sedang berusaha berempati, dasar bodoh. Jangan sangkut-pautkan kebaikanku dengan Yzak!" Athrun tekekeh. "Aku hanya berminat menolongmu, tahu! Aku tidak tega mendiamkanmu begitu saja apalagi setelah membaca tamat seluruh buku harianmu."

"Hm. Aku tidak menerima motif absurd macam itu."

"Sialan."

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Oke, maaf. Terimakasih tapi aku rasa aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Serius? Tidak butuh bantuanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya singkat. Heine menggeram kesal.

"Oke kalau kau menolak! Huh, padahal baru saja aku akan pergi ke kost-an sebelah dan meminta pada Dearka untuk mengenalkanmu pada salah seorang kenalannya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatimu." Athrun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Heine menggunakan cara dan ucapan tidak jelas untuk menghiburnya.

Namun senyumnya sirna setelah otaknya mencerna kembali perkataan Heine untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Dearka!_

Athrun bangkit berdiri, buru-buru keluar kamar meninggalkan Heine yang kebingungan dengan reaksinya yang mendadak.

"Hoy, mau kemana lagi?"

"Ketempat Dearka," jawabnya dengan cengiran terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hah? Kau menganggap serius saranku barusan?" Athrun tertawa.

"Bukan. Aku mau minta ijin untuk bicara pada pacarnya." Perkataan ambigu Athrun menyebabkan Heine terhena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Kau sudah gila apa? Kau mau 'meminjam' pacar Dearka?"

Athrun tertawa menanggapi kesalah-tanggapan Heine, tetapi tidak membalas perkataannya.

_Ya, Miriallia pasti tahu apa hubungan pria itu dengan Cagalli._

* * *

Orang-orang yang kebetulan lalu-lalang di dekat halte menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menoleh kearah seorang gadis berambut merah pendek yang entah karena apa baru saja meneriakkan kata 'apa' dengan lantang. Si gadis dan kawannya-malu karena merasa diperhatikan, segera memajang senyum salah tingkah yang untungnya berhasil menyingkirkan pandangan orang-orang dari mereka.

"Athrun Zala katamu? Kamu didekati cowok sekaliber dia?" sembur si gadis berambut merah-dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan.

"Dia tidak mendekatiku. Kutegaskan ya, kami hanya berteman. Tidak lebih." _Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lebih_-tambah Cagalli dalam hati, yang anehnya merasa kecewa setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Hebat kau nak!" lanjut Luna seakan tak mendengar kata-kata sanggahan dari Cagalli. "Selama ini aku sudah pesimis dengan nasib percintaanmu itu. Untunglah akhirnya ada juga yang tertarik padamu selain Yuuna! Dan hebatnya orang itu adalah Athrun Zala! Athrun Zala! Sadar tidak sih kamu seberapa bekennya dia? Athrun Zala itu menempati posisi pertama cowok paling keren di Teknik Mesin, tahu!" ucap Luna penuh semangat.

"Ya, ya.. Kau dan boy-fetishmu itu. Kenapa juga kau bawa-bawa Yuuna? Membuatku merinding saja.." Luna menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Cagalli.

"Jelas aku bawa-bawa dia. Yang menyadari daya tarikmu kan cuma Yuuna."

" Kalau kau mau dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan Yuuna padamu."

"Khh, tidak, terimakasih. Aku lebih memilih mengajak ayahku tanding sumo daripada harus disukai olehnya," balas Luna memancing suara tawa renyah dari Cagalli.

"Jadi, jadi.. Apakah dia pengendara Harley Davidson?" tanya Luna out of blue dengan nada kekanakan.

"Hah?"

"Aduh, aduh.. Ambisimu waktu SMA dulu kan punya pacar yang pakai motor 'macho' macam itu. Masa' kamu sendiri lupa sih Cag? Padahal dulu kamu koar-koar tiap hari ke aku dan Milly."

"Masih mending daripada kau dan ambisi liarmu, punya pacar pengusaha kaya raya yang punya mobil lima," balas Cagalli.

"Cih. Cita-citaku itu terhormat tahu," ujar Luna-membuat Cagalli tergelak. "Pikir saja pakai logika. Masih mending pakai mobil daripada motor kan? Belum lagi dengan adanya motif tersembunyi dari para cowok. Mereka jelas-jelas lebih menyukai membonceng kita dengan motor karena adanya kontak fisik secara langsung. Seperti-'peluk pinggangku erat-erat, sayang, karena aku akan ngebut'."

"Tidak semua cowok serendah itu," timpal Cagalli.

"Apa? Siapa memangnya? Cinta pertamamu itu? Si anggota genk motor, Ahmed el-Fasi?"

"Sembarangan! Ahmed itu temanku. Dan lagi dia itu 'mantan' anggota genk motor!"

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda!"

Luna menatap Cagalli geli. Kawannya itu memang lawan yang tangguh dalam adu argumen. "Oke, oke. Pembicaraan kita sudah semakin tidak nyambung. Kembali ke pertanyaan awal ya, Cagalli sayang.. Apa Athrun naik Harley?"

"Penting ya?"

"Ya atau tidak?" tuntut Luna.

"Tidak," jawab Cagalli singkat sembari menahan tawa.

"Oke~! Lalu, lalu.. Gimana caranya kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Luna lagi, masih dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ketularan Milly atau pacarnya Shinn sih?"

"Ja-wab!"

"Oke, oke. Kami bertemu di perpustakaan lalu mengobrol, dan jadi akrab setelahnya," ungkap Cagalli setengah jujur. Ia tidak berani mengungkapkan bagian yang bersangkutan dengan Lacus pada Luna. Bukan berarti Luna tidak bisa dipercaya atau 'ceriwis' seperti Miriallia, tidak. Cagalli hanya merasa 'sayang' kalau rahasianya dengan Athrun harus dibeberkan pada orang lain.

Luna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Sesederhana itu?"

"Yup."

"Terus… sampai dimana hubungan kalian?"

"Maksudnya?" Cagalli membalikkan pertanyaan Luna, menyadari sepenuhnya pertanyaan pancingan yang sahabatnya berikan.

"Aduh! Maksudku, sinyal apa saja yang sudah dia berikan? Gelagat apa saja yang sudah dia tampakkan?"

"Um.. tidak ada tuh.."

"Ca-ga-lli! Aku serius nih!"

"Iya, aku serius kok. Dia tidak mungkin suka padaku.."-_Karena dia belum melupakan cinta pertamanya_, gumam Cagalli lirih, tidak menyadari kalau gumamannya tak luput dari telinga Luna.

"Apa? Tunggu.. Maksudmu?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kamu bilang kalau Athrun belum lupa sama cinta pertamanya. Maksudnya? Dia menjadikanmu pelampiasan?"

_Oh, sial. Memangnya bicara apa aku barusan?_

Cagalli menggigit bibirnya, dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang harusnya tidak boleh ia ucapkan. "Bu-bukan seperti itu. Athrun tidak menjadikanku pengganti atau apa."

"Tapi kamu bilang-"

"Dari awal dia memang cuma menganggapku teman, Luna.." jelas Cagalli.

"Tapi kamu tidak menganggapnya hanya 'sekedar' teman kan?" Luna menatap Cagalli lurus-lurus. "Ini intuisi cewek. Kamu suka padanya kan? Jawab dengan jujur."

Cagalli terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil napas panjang dan menjawab dengan pasti tanpa keraguan, "Tidak."

_Karena aku cukup tahu diri bahwa aku bukan tandingan gadis sekelas Lacus Clyne._

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Terimakasih banyak kepada : **reihibichan**-san, **Aihsire Atha**-san, **Pearl**-chan, kak **ShinkuNoArisu**,** Merai Alixya Kudo**-san, kak **Relya**,** Gunpla**-san,kak** Hiru**,** dan eL-chan **atas reviewnya yang amat berharga Terimakasih banyak juga untuk para reader yang telah berbaik hati meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya nista saya ini… :)

Special thanks to : **RoalicARIA**-san, **reihibichan**-san, kak **Relya**,** Gunpla**-san,dan **Merai Alixya Kudo**-san atas jempol (?) dan alertnya :DD

Mohon maaf atas alur yang makin tidak jelas dan lompat-lompat juga tata bahasa yang kacau. Pak dan Bu Dosen telah mengambil alih sementara waktu saya untuk membuat burung kertas dan menata alur dibuku catatan (freshman alay mode : ON)

Komentar, saran, kritik, dlldlsb sangat amat saya butuhkan :)

_Review keeping me sane_ (saya serius) :)

P.S : Untuk selanjutnya mungkin harus ada yang mengingatkan saya mengenai jadwal update melalui bukunampangnya Mark Zuckerberg. Jika ada yang ingin jadi sukarelawan silahkan PM saya atau beritahu saya alamat anda melalui review :3 (saya punya akun cicicuwit, tapi saya #abaikan karena saya tidak begitu menyukai terminologi 'follow bin follower'. Menurut saya kata-kata 'add as FRIEND' terdengar lebih indah daripada 'FOLLOWER' )

Mohon kerjasamanya m(_._)m

Salam, Ofiai.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Yang punya GS/GSD? Saya dong! Betul betul betul? (Upin-Ipin mode : ON) Salah! XD**_

* * *

Dearka tak pernah mengira akan tiba hari dimana Athrun Zala secara 'sengaja' berkenan untuk mengunjunginya. Tak ada firasat sekalipun bahwa hari itu Athrun akan mendatangi kost-nya dan menghampirinya yang sedang dengan santai dan damai membaca majalah por-oke,sebut saja majalah. Ia kenal Athrun, tentu saja. Tapi hubungan antara Athrun dengannya bukanlah hubungan dimana mereka saling bertandang ke kost-an satu sama lain hanya untuk berkata 'Hai, bagaimana harimu?'. Oh ya, dia berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya itulah kenyataan yang biasanya terjadi.

"Hai," sapa Athrun ringan.

Dearka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yo, Zala," balas Dearka. " Yzak sedang… entahlah dia kemana. Yang pasti dia tidak ada di kost saat ini."

Ya, logikanya Athrun hanya akan bertandang ke kostnya bila ada perlu dengan teman sekamarnya, Yzak. Walaupun biasanya setelah Athrun datang, Yzak akan segera menyambutnya dengan sikap yang 'amat' ramah dan memulai argumen hangat dengan rivalnya itu.

"O-oh." Sunyi sejenak. "Ng, sebenarnya aku ada perlu denganmu." Sunyi lagi.

"Hm. Begitu ya? Apa?" Dearka dengan terpaksa menanggalkan sejenak majalahnya. Apapun kepentingan Athrun, sedikit banyak membuatnya penasaran juga.

"Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponsel Haww-san?" tanya Athrun tanpa basa-basi.

Dearka diam membeku ditempat.

Athrun datang mengunjunginya, itu normal dan masih bisa diterima akal sehat. Tapi, Athrun datang dan meminta dengan sopan nomor handphone pacarnya… Itu.. agak..

"Maaf?"

"Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponsel Haww-san?" ulang Athrun. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Maksudmu?"

Mungkin inilah yang disebut karma. Dearka memang 'pernah' menggoda pacar orang sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak pernah sekali pun memperhitungkan kalau-kalau Milly-nya yang manis itu akan digoda orang. Terlebih lagi bila si penggoda itu adalah orang sekelas Athrun Zala..

"Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padanya?" tanya Dearka agak kasar dengan alis bertaut.

"Um…" Athrun kesulitan menjawab.

Ia menyadari bahwa Dearka mungkin saja salah sangka dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan nomor ponsel pacarnya (ya, keambiguan seorang Athrun Zala..). Tapi sungguh memalukan bila ia harus membeberkan informasi-informasi mengenai hubungan dan perasaannya terhadap Cagalli kepada orang yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya kan? Terlebih bila orang tersebut adalah teman akrab dari Yzak Joule-pemuda yang selama ini memproklamirkan diri sebagai rival (dalam hal pencapaian prestasi) abadinya. Cukup Heine saja yang membuatnya kewalahan.

"Ya?" tuntut Dearka.

"Tentang teman.. Miriallia…" jawab Athrun berhati-hati.

Teman? Oh ya, Milly-nya pernah memberitahunya kalau teman sekamarnya-siapa? Carali? Seperti merk sereal gandum saja… Ya, si Carali itu, yang menurutnya tidak menarik (dia manis, sayangnya dia tomboy-dan gadis tomboy sama sekali bukan tipe kesukaannya); sedang dekat dengan Athrun Zala sang heartrob dari jurusan Teknik Mesin.

Sedikit lega karena sudah dapat menebak maksud kedatangan Athrun, Dearka menjawab,"Oh… oke. Tapi pakai handphoneku." Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu menyerahkannya pada Athrun. "Bicara disini dan tolong loads up volumenya."

"Tapi yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Haww-san agak-" Athrun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Dearka memberinya tatapan semi-mengancam 'Aku berhak tahu karena aku pacarnya'.

Athrun menyerah, mau tidak mau 'mengikuti' perintah Dearka. Toh hanya Miriallia satu-satunya teman Cagalli yang ia kenal dan bisa ia tanyai tentang anak laki-laki bernama Rey itu. Dan ia tak yakin ada temannya yang lain selain Dearka yang mengenal Miriallia. Bertanya pada Cagalli? Tidak mungkin, itu sama saja bunuh diri. Lacus? Ah, dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kepulangannya ke Plant untuk memperkenalkan Kira kepada orangtuanya.

Ia menghela napas pelan,"Baiklah…"

* * *

Ponsel Miriallia menyalak menandakan ada telepon masuk sesaat setelah ia membalas pesan yang dikirim Luna (yang mengadu bahwa Cagalli baru saja minta maaf). Ia melirik layar ponselnya.

_BlacksweetDeakun calling_.

Tumben sekali pacarnya menelepon di saat seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan tombol dengan gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau di ponselnya. "Ya, jelek. Ada apa?"

Pacarnya tidak segera menjawab. Miriallia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aneh, biasanya 'Dea-kun' akan segera membalas 'panggilan sayang'nya dengan seribu kata-kata gombal.

"Maaf mengganggu Haww-san. Ini aku, Athrun," jawab suara di line seberang.

"Zala?" seru Miriallia histeris, tanpa sadar membuat pacarnya yang menguping di sebelah Athrun cemburu. "Zala yang 'itu' kan?"

Miriallia mengecek jam dinding dan kalender yang bertengger di sudut kamar kost-nya. Masih di jam dan hari yang sama. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Normal. Ia mengecek jumlah obat flu di atas meja dengan matanya, jumlahnya tidak berkurang. Ia juga tidak merasa pernah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan halusinogen..

Lalu ada apa gerangan sehingga Athrun menghubunginya lewat ponsel pacarnya? Dan kenapa Athrun yang meneleponnya? Bukankah yang biasanya akrab dengan pacarnya itu Yzak?

Apa jangan-jangan Dearka-

"Ya. Haww-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Ya? Apa?" Dari nada Athrun, sepertinya tidak ada hal buruk atau abnormal yang terjadi pada Dearka.. Tapi Miriallia masih penasaran dan bingung kenapa Athrun meneleponnya _menggunakan handphone Dearka_.

"Apakah Haww-san kenal dengan seseorang bernama Rey?"

Miriallia memicingkan matanya. _Rey?_

"Rey yang mana ya?" Ada banyak sekali 'Rey' yang ia kenal, di angkatannya saja ada lima orang yang bernama Rey.

Athrun terdiam sejenak lalu mendeskripsikan dengan singkat,"Pirang, rambut sebahu."

_Pirang, rambut sebahu._ "Ah, si Burrel itu! Iya." Rey za Burrel, teman Luna yang terkesan arogan itu kan? Tidak ada Rey lain yang berambut pirang sebahu yang ia kenal selain Burrel.

"Apa Cagalli juga mengenalnya?" tanya Athrun hati-hati.

_Ah, begitu toh rupanya_…

Miriallia tersenyum jahil ketika nama Cagalli disebutkan. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan berujung pada sesuatu yang lebih mendalam.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kamu dimana sekarang? Si jelek mana?" tanya Miriallia beruntun.

"Di kost-an Dearka. Dearka ada di sebelahku," jawab Athrun yang disusul dengan teriakan 'Aku disini ,cinta!' dari Dearka.

"Tahan dulu. Aku kesana sekarang!" ujar Miriallia sebelum memutus percakapan dan bergegas pergi ke tempat Dearka.

Kalau benar seperti dugaanya (terlebih lagi ini menyangkut Cagalli-sahabatnya), maka ia harus bicara langsung dengan Athrun. Plus, dia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berperan sebagai mak comblang.

* * *

"Jangan bohong Cag. Kamu sama sekali tak punya bakat untuk itu. Memang kamu kira kita sudah kenal berapa lama, hah? Walaupun kamu ini _terkesan_ lamban dengan pola pikir yang lompat-lompat dan tidak runut, sering salah sangka dan membuat orang lain salah sangka, juga naïf tingkat wahid-tetap saja aku dan Milly dapat menebak perasaanmu! Kentara jelas di matamu itu kalau 'ada yang lain' dengan Zala.."

Cagalli menekuk bibirnya,"Aku tidak bohong… kok."

"Kalau gitu tatap mataku dalam-dalam dan katakan dengan lantang!" tantang Luna.

Cagalli menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata,"aku tidak menyukai Athrun Zala." Tetapi matanya menghindari Luna. Sebagai gantinya ia memandangi kendaraan yang lalu lalang di depan halte-apapun asalkan bukan Luna.

"Tuh kan.." Luna menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia ketahui tentang Cagalli setelah lima tahun bersahabat, satu hal yang paling ia hapal. Cagalli itu jujur dan tidak bisa bohong. Kalaupun iya dia berbohong, ia tak akan berani menatap lawan bicara yang dibohonginya.

"Lebih baik kamu pindah jurusan saja deh. Kamu tidak kompeten sebagai politikus, kemampuan bohong dan menipumu masih nol," sindir Luna yang disambut tatapan galak Cagali. "Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tidak bilang ke aku dan Milly?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai harus dibicarakan dengan kalian," ujar Cagalli ringan sembari memainkan resleting tas ransel di pangkuannya.

"Cagalli Yulla Atha!"

Cagalli melengos. Sepertinya ibunya, Miriallia, dan Luna sudah sepakat untuk menggunakan metode yang sama setiap kali ingin mengintimidasinya. "Oke, oke… Ya, aku kagum padanya. Puas?"

Luna mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum mencurigakan. "Karena?"

"Karena dia baik," jawabnya singkat. Ia tahu Luna berusaha memancingnya bercerita lebih banyak.

"Ooh.. baik ya? Terus?"

"Jangan menggodaku Lunamaria Hawk! Dan tidak ada 'terus'. Hanya kagum dan berakhir sampai disitu."

"Terus kenapa matamu bling-bling setiap kali bercerita tentang dia? Ayolah! Instingku sedang bekerja nih!"

"Pergunakanlah bahasa yang dapat dipahami. Bahasa apa bling-bling itu?" Luna memutar bola matanya.

"Berbinar-binar. Matamu terlihat hidup kalau bicara tentang dia." Luna menepuk pelan pipi Cagalli. "Akhirnya kamu jatuh cinta juga! Duh, aku jadi penasaran gimana reaksi om dan tante juga kakek Uzumi kalau tahu soal ini.. Ah, Milly juga! Dia belum tahu kan?"

"Jangan coba-coba!" ancam Cagalli.

Luna mengejek menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku. Dua jam lagi orangtuamu pasti sudah akan mengetahui siapa calon menantu masa depan mereka!"

"Luna, aku serius."

Luna tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, Aku hanya bercanda.. Nah, Cag, jadi kapan kamu akan mengenalkan si Zala itu padaku? Lebih cepat lebih baik, soalnya aku tidak sabar ingin memainkan peran sebagai cupid," ujar Luna riang.

Cagalli terkekeh. Luna sebagai 'Luna' dengan segala ke'luna'-annya (tanpa imbuhan tic dibelakangnya, tentu saja); selalu saja ingin tahu mengenai hubungan percintaan orang lain. "Mana ada cupid yang patah hati karena ditolak oleh orang yang sudah dua tahun disukai?"

"Hey! Sembarangan! Ucapanmu itu sama sekali tidak berkorelasi. Aku kan-" Luna terdiam mendadak ketika sebuah mobil Peugeot 508 berhenti di depan halte. Seorang pemuda keluar dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Luna," katanya datar.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Justru aku yang tidak enak karena menyusahkan kakak," balas Luna dengan nada-yang menurut ukuran Cagalli-terlampau manis. "Oh ya, perkenalkan kak.. Ini Cagalli." Pemuda itu melirik kearah Cagalli.

"Miguel Aiman," ujarnya dengan nada formal dan keangkuhan yang hampir _menyerupai_ Rey sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya, '_Oh jadi ini toh korban baru Luna… Pantas saja, dia memenuhi seluruh kriteria yang dibutuhkan Luna-pria bermobil lima_'. Ia menjabat tangan Miguel sembari menahan tawa dan balas memperkenalkan diri,"Cagalli Yulla Atha."

"Kau… pacarnya Zala kan?" tanya Miguel tiba-tiba-walaupun menurut Cagalli lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Hah? Bu-"

"Iya, kak! Kok kakak tahu?" potong Luna sebelum Cagalli sempat menyanggah.

"Dari anak-anak kost."

"Wah! Aku tidak tahu kalau kabarnya sampai ke kost-an kakak.." Luna memberi sahabatnya tatapan '_Tuh kan, firasatku benar! Sepertinya kemungkinan perasaanmu bersambut cukup besar, buktinya di kost-annya ia digosipkan denganmu_'. Cagalli memutar bola matanya, tak menghiraukan sinyal dari Luna. _Tentu saja_ kabar itu sampai ke kost-an Miguel, seingatnya Dearka-pacar Miriallia satu kost dengannya.

"Ya. Jadi pergi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi-kentara sekali tidak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Cagalli disamping Luna.

"Iya, umm… Cag, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti aku telepon. Oh ya.." Luna mendekat untuk berbisik di telinga Cagalli,"Aku akan cari info tentang Zala dari kak Miguel." Luna mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu buru-buru masuk ke mobil sebelum sahabatnya dapat bereaksi.

"Dah Cagarilla! Selamat berjuang ya!"

"Ap-Hey!" seru Cagalli, namun terlambat karena mobil Miguel sudah melesat pergi. "Dasar Lunatic…," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

_Kemungkinan perasaanku bersambut, eh? Satu persen pun tak ada…_

* * *

"Memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Burrel, Zala-kun?" tanya Miriallia dengan nada ramah yang tak wajar.

"Tidak. Tapi aku rasa Cagalli ada perlu dengannya," jawab Athrun hati-hati.

Dearka dan Miriallia saling bertukar pandang. _Cagalli? Cagalli yang 'itu' ada perlu dengan Rey?_ _Sepertinya mustahil mengingat hubungan keduanya yang 'agak' kurang akur._ Keduanya tersenyum. _Sepertinya Zala menyembunyikan sesuatu._

"Begitu ya? Umm.. seingatku sih mereka 'berteman'. Sudah cukup lama juga sih… Tapi memangnya ada perlu apa Cagalli dengan Rey?" pancing Miriallia.

Athrun terpojok. _Memangnya ada perlu apa Cagalli dengan Rey?_ Justru itulah yang ingin dia tahu.

"Ah… tidak mungkin kan kalau Cagalli-chan dengan si Burrel itu? Seingatku terakhir kali kau cerita, Cagalli-chan sedang dikejar-kejar pria gila berambut ungu aneh yang cintanya tak kesampaian karena Cagalli-chan masih berhubungan dengan mantannya.. Siapa namanya Ahmed? Ya kan, cinta?" Kali ini Dearka turun tangan setelah sebelumnya saling bertelepati dengan Miriallia.

"Ahmed?"

_Kena kau, Zala!_

"Bukan, Dea-kun! Ahmed itu teman akrab Caga waktu SMA," ujar Miriallia, pura-pura mengoreksi perkataan Dearka. Ia tersenyum penuh makna melihat perubahan ekspresi tegang Athrun menjadi lebih lunak saat mendengar kata-kata 'teman akrab'.

"Oh.. terus si ungu aneh itu?" lanjut Dearka.

"Yuuna itu pemilik kedai makan di depan tempat kost Cagalli dulu. Tapi sepertinya Cagalli muak dengannya. Kamu tahu kan Dea-kun? Sikapnya itu lho… Yuuna menguntit Cagalli sampai-sampai dia harus pindah ke asrama putri," jawab Miriallia-matanya masih mengawasi ekspresi Athrun.

"Hm.. Begitu ya? Syukurlah.. Kau bisa tenang Zala!" Dearka nyengir dan menepuk pundak Athrun. Semburat merah tipis muncul diwajah Athrun.

"Ap-maksudku bukan-"

"Tenang saja, Zala-kun. Cagalli sedang tidak dekat dengan pria manapun kok, selain kamu, ayah dan kakeknya maksudku. Apalagi menurutku posisimu menguntungkan dan menjanjikan," sela Miriallia.

Wajah Athrun semakin memerah. "Maaf, tapi maksudku menanyakan hal tadi bukan-"

Miriallia dan Dearka bertukar pandang jahil sekali lagi. Mereka sepakat bahwa Athrun belum pernah menjalani hubungan romantis sebelum ini sehingga ia begitu polos dan buta arah.

"Tidak usah mengelak Zala. Kami senang kalau kau dengan Cagalli-chan," goda Dearka.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ketahuan kok Zala-kun. Dari awal juga… Memangnya ada 'teman' yang susah payah meminjam ponsel orang lain dan menelepon sahabat teman perempuannya hanya untuk menanyakan apakah teman perempuannya itu kenal dengan pria A? Sudah pasti karena cemburu kan?"

_Ah, sejak kapan ia jadi mudah terbaca seperti ini?_

Dearka tergelak. "Kau belum pernah pacaran ya, Zala? Bahkan Yzak bisa lebih 'cool' daripada kau dalam masalah ini," sindirnya. Athrun tidak menjawab. Ia membuang muka untuk 'mendinginkan' wajahnya.

_Tak heran orang se'tidak-peka' Heine bisa meramalkan tindakannya… Dia memang buta dalam hal 'itu' sehingga cenderung bertindak ceroboh dan terburu-buru._

"Hush, Dea-kun!" Miriallia memukul pelan lengan Dearka, menghentikannya menertawakan Athrun. "Jangan dengarkan dia Zala-kun. Oh, ya… Sekedar memberi tahu.. Walau tomboy dan cuek seperti itu, Cagalli sangat peka terhadap hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Percaya tidak percaya, dia itu pecinta drama Korea," Miriallia terkikik. "Jadi, saranku, kalau Zala-kun berencana bilang padanya usahakan se'manis' mungkin… Satu lagi! Walau suka hal-hal romantis Cagalli tidak menyukai hal-hal yang over dan terkesan pasaran."

Raut wajah Athrun berubah serius. Menyampaikan perasaan dengan 'manis', tidak over, dan tidak pasaran? Itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Ng… ya. Terimakasih atas.. sarannya-" ujar Athrun canggung. "Aku permisi..."

Athrun sudah beranjak kembali ke kost-annya ketika Miriallia memanggilnya.

"Oh ya, Athrun! Jangan kaget ya kalau ditolak!"

"Eh?"

_Ditolak? Maksudnya?_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note :

Waah.. maaf terlambat update ;p Sepertinya saya berhibernasi terlalu lama sehingga jauh dari kehidupan duniawi (?).. haha.. Bohong ding… Saya sedang berusaha beradaptasi dengan kehidupan 'nguli' yang tanpa libur… -_- …

Sabtu depan pun saya sudah UTB lagi.. Mohon doanya ya :DDD Semoga saya dijauhkan dari yang namanya nasib 'Rantai Karbon' dan 'Nasakom'.. (AMIIIIIN!)

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca tercinta yang sudah mau menunggu, sudah membaca cerita tralala-trilili ini dari awal sampai sekarang.. Dan terimakasih untuk para reviewer yang baik hati yang terus memberi saya dukungan :3

Thanks to :** zooooooooooo-san**, **Merai Alixya Kudo-san**,** kak Hiru-chan, n-san, hanivsh-san, eL-ch4n(-san), Aihsire Atha-san, kak ShinkuNoArisu, Rei Nanda-san, UnderProtection-san, Gunpla-san.**

Special thanks to : **Pearl-chan**, **Erin-chan** yang sudah mengingatkan , **Kiara Yuki-Chan Asuka Ryuu-san** atas jempolnya :DD

Mohon maaf atas alur kilat, cerita tidak jelas, OOC parah dan kelebaian tiada tara (maklum, fic ini mewarisi sifat hereditas dari saya -_-), juga EYD yang tidak dipedulikan T_T

Komentar, saran, kritik, dlldlsb sangat amat saya nantikan… Tapi tolong berikan penjelasan dimana letak yang harus diperbaiki agar saya bisa lebih meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya yang kacau ini...

_Review menstabilkan kadar Dopamin dalam otak saya_ T_T

**P.S:** Ada yang punya saran gimana sebaiknya Athrun nembak Cagalli? Chap. Terakhir sudah di susun. InsyaAllah kalau saya bisa mencuri waktu, saya selesaikan next week..

Salam, Ofiai.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : Ya, ya… Saya tahu! Berapapun lamanya saya bertapa di gunung saya nggak akan pernah jadi pemilik GS/GSD maupun lagu-lagu yang saya sebutkan di bawah**_

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang 'tidak begitu' Cagalli sukai di dunia ini. Seringkali ia mengurutkannya dari yang paling _tidak disukai_ sampai _agak disukai_ dan daftar itu terkadang berubah sesuai situasi dan kondisi (juga mood Cagalli yang memang tidak stabil). Dan kali ini, yang ada dalam urutan teratas daftar _ketidaksukaan_nya itu adalah dua sahabat tercintanya, Miriallia dan Lunamaria.

"Demi apapun, singkirkan benda menyeramkan itu sejauh-jauhnya dari hadapanku!" serapah Cagalli.

"Ayolah~! Memang apanya yang salah dengan rok terusan manis nan mempesona ini? Lagipula warnanya cocok~! Tuh lihat… putih bersih dengan bordiran krisan di tepinya, benar-benar menggambarkan seorang Cagalli kan? Naif-dan-polos!" bujuk Miriallia antusias sembari menyodorkan 'benda' yang dimaksud ke wajah Cagalli.

"Jauhkaan!" teriak Cagalli ngeri. Ia mengambil langkah mundur dan bersiap kabur dari kamar namun Luna mendahuluinya-menghadang di depan pintu.

Ya, kedua kawan tercintanya itu sedang memaksa Cagalli untuk mengenakan jenis pakaian yang amat sangat Cagalli hindari. Rok terusan. Gemanya saja membuatnya bergidik dan gatal-gatal.. Tunggu-apa dia terserang alergi mendadak?

"Kamu kan sudah janji. Kamu kalah taruhan, ingat?"

"Iya. Tapi bukan ini maksudku!" gerutu Cagalli. Tangannya sibuk melepas genggaman erat tangan Luna dari gagang pintu.

"Ini termasuk kedalam taruhan Cag! Kamu bilang 'akan menuruti semua yang diminta Luna kalau kalah main DOTA'!" balas Luna.

"Tapi bayaran kalah taruhan ini tidak adil. Apa hubungannya DOTA dengan-gyaa! Jauhkan _itu_ dariku Miriallia Haww!" Perhatian Cagalli teralihkan sejenak dari gagang pintu kepada Miriallia yang dengan agresif mencoba memakaikan (atau lebih tepat disebut merangkapkan) _benda itu_ ke Cagalli.

"Kenapa sebegitu takutnya sih? Apa yang menakutkan dari memakai rok terusan? Tidak ada efek sampingnya kan? Ayolah Cag, cuma sehari ini saja! Pakai ya?" cecar Miriallia dengan mata memelas.

"Ta-tapi hari ini aku akan bertemu Athrun," ujar Cagalli-yang sudah kembali terfokus pada pergumulannya dengan Luna yang masih menghalanginya di depan pintu.

Luna dan Miriallia memandangnya dengan gemas. _Justru karena itu!_

"Tak apa… Tenang saja, aku yakin Athrun bukan tipe orang yang tidak berperasaan yang akan langsung tertawa ketika melihat seorang gadis tomboy bertaubat dan bermetamorfosis jadi feminin," sindir Luna-yang berusaha mempertahankan raut 'masa bodoh'nya agar tidak membuat Cagalli curiga.

Wajah Cagalli memerah. "Bu..bukan itu!"

"Terus kenapa? Aku tahu kok kalau kamu masih trauma gara-gara dulu waktu SMP rokmu pernah tersingkap angin dan karenanya sampai sekarang kamu takut pakai rok. Tapi rasa takut itu tidak baik kalau dipelihara! Sekali-sekali kamu harus coba shock therapy!"

"Ugh, pokoknya aku menolak dengan tegas!" ujar Cagalli jijik. Luna memutar bola matanya.

"Milly!" teriak Luna memberi aba-aba.

"Oke!"

Dalam sekejap mata, Luna dan Miriallia mengepung dan memaksa Cagalli mengenakan benda tersebut-tanpa memberi Cagalli kesempatan untuk bereaksi.

Sebagai hasilnya, teriakan ketakutan Cagalli dapat terdengar sampai jalanan depan asrama.

* * *

Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dilihatnya lagi catatan-yang menurut Athrun adalah modul karena tebalnya mencapai 5 mm, yang diberikan Miriallia. Di dalamnya tertulis apa-apa yang mungkin disukai Cagalli dan usulan-usulan yang _agak _menyimpang tentang bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaan pada Cagalli-dari membacakan puisi super gombal karya Dearka; sampai membawakan Cagalli 'benda-benda tertentu' seperti boneka, pakaian, dan perhiasan (kali ini yang menulis daftar adalah Luna).

Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Empat puluh lima menit lagi sampai waktu yang ia janjikan untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli. Apa sebaiknya ia berangkat sekarang?

_Sepuluh menit lagi saja…_ Setidaknya ia butuh beberapa menit untuk mempersiapkan mental. _Kalau-kalau ditolak_-seperti kata Haww-san.

Athrun menghela napas pelan saat menelusuri deretan huruf mungil yang ditulis Miriallia dengan matanya.

Cagalli Yulla Atha. Lahir tanggal 18 Mei di Orb. Anak pertama dari dua orang bersaudara. Tinggal bersama kakek, ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuannya. Ayahnya bernama Ullen Hibiki, sekedar info saja-Cagalli mengikuti marga kakeknya. Beliau bekerja sebagai apoteker sedangkan ibu Cagalli, tante Via, bekerja sebagai guru SMA. Kakek Cagalli, kakek Uzumi, walaupun usianya sudah lewat paruh baya tapi masih aktif mengajar di universitas (keren kan? Beliau jago main catur lho! Aku rasa kamu harus jago main catur kalau mau diakui jadi menantu). Adiknya, Asagi, masih SMA. Mirip Cagalli tapi jauh lebih cewek. Kalau Cagalli menerimamu, siap-siap saja menghadapi ke overprotective-an kakek dan ayahnya ya. Intinya kamu harus jadi cowok baik-baik kalau mau diterima. Belum lagi orangtua Cagalli itu memegang teguh 'budaya ketimuran'… Jadi jangan harap kamu bisa mengapa-apakan Cagalli ya! Soalnya aku dan Luna juga tidak akan terima! Awas saja kalau kamu buat dia menangis!

Kembali ke topik… Cagalli alergi warna pink. Warna favoritnya hijau. Makanan kesukaannya kebab super pedas. Suka es krim rasa permen. Ng, jangan bilang Cagalli kalau aku memberi tahu soal ini ya! Cagalli lemah di Matematika. Anehnya dulu waktu SMA dia suka fisika. Tapi rasa sukanya itu tidak membantu menaikkan nilainya sama sekali.

Cagalli lumayan suka keramaian. Makannya jangan heran kalau suatu saat ia mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain. Kesannya kekanakan kan? Tapi disitulah letak imutnya Cagalli! Oh ya, hampir lupa.. Dia suka dan sering nonton film horror, meski dapat dipastikan dia akan mimpi buruk setelahnya. Walau tomboy, dia gemar mengumpulkan pernak-pernik berbau panda.

Tipe cowok kesukaannya… Hm.. aku nggak yakin. Habisnya Cagalli merinding kalau dikirimi puisi penuh cinta dari Yuuna (itu lho, orang aneh ungu yang tempo hari aku ceritakan). Sepertinya dia tidak begitu suka cowok puitis.. Eh, tapi dia suka cowok romantis! Cowok lembut yang kalem dan tenang juga perhatian! Kalau kakek dan ayahnya.. Beliau mengharapkan menantu yang sopan dan bijaksana juga berwibawa. Yah pokoknya gitu… Terus..

Athrun memijit pelipisnya. _Aah.. Haruskah ia mempercayai informasi yang baru saja ia baca ulang ini?_ Ia mendesah pelan. _Bukan saatnya meragukan informasi dari Haww-san_. Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jaket, kunci motornya, serta kotak seukuran kotak sepatu yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya.

Tidak peduli apakah ia ditolak atau diterima, perasaannya pada Cagalli tidak akan berubah. Usianya mungkin baru sembilan belas, tapi ia yakin kalau perasaannya bukanlah fatamorgana semu yang muncul di tengah kelabilan seorang remaja. Ia yakin. Karena Cagalli berbeda..

Kesampingkan dulu perasaan Cagalli padanya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bahwa ia ingin Cagalli mengetahui apa yang ia rasa.

Karena ia tulus. Dan ketulusan tidak egois.

* * *

Cagalli duduk mematung. Rupanya kedua kawannya belum juga puas memperlakukannya seperti boneka Barbie sampai-sampai ia lupa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia bersin karena partikel bedak yang berhamburan. Penderitaannya makin bertambah ketika Lacus datang dan ikut turun tangan mengerjainya.

"Aku. Mohon. Hentikan… Orang-orang bisa tertawa sampai mati kalau melihatku seperti ini," iba Cagalli.

"Caga-chan, mana mungkin ada orang yang menertawakan gadis semanis ini," hibur Lacus.

"Yup-yup! Kamu kelihatan super Cag!" seru Miriallia kegirangan sembari mengacung-acungkan sisir di tangan kanannya.

"Super apa? Super menor?" balas Cagalli sinis.

"Kata siapa? Wajahmu itu sudah 'bagus' tanpa riasan. Minimalis kok, kami hanya membuatmu terlihat seperti sudah mandi saja," jawab Luna. Cagalli mengiriminya tatapan membunuh yang dengan sukses ia abaikan dengan berpura-pura membereskan peralatan make-up Miriallia.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Lacus dengan mata berbinar.

"Sekarang kamu bisa syat-syat dan jreng-jreng di depan Athrun! Ini tasmu, dompet, handphone dan lain-lainnya sudah kami masukkan.. Sana pergi!"

"Aku diusir nih? Hey-!" Luna mendorongnya keluar kamar.

"Kami sudah memanggilkanmu taksi, jadi kamu tidak usah repot-repot jalan ke halte dan naik angkutan umum. Dah~! Selamat berjuang ya!" Miriallia dan Lacus melambaikan tangannya pada Cagalli sementara Luna bersusah payah 'memasukkan' Cagalli kedalam mobil.

"Tolong antar dia ke taman kota ya Pak," ujar Luna pada sopir taksi. Si sopir mengangguk lalu segera tancap gas tanpa menghiraukan ucapan protes dan wajah cemberut Cagalli.

Setelah Cagalli dapat menguasai emosinya, ia tersadar…

_Darimana Luna tahu kalau ia dan Athrun akan bertemu di taman kota?_

Cagalli mengangkat bahunya. _Ah, mungkin saja kemarin ia keceplosan dan bercerita pada Luna._

* * *

Lacus, Miriallia, dan Luna memandangi taksi yang ditumpangi Cagalli melaju semakin jauh. Setelah taksi tersebut menghilang di tikungan, Luna berbalik dan berkata, "sekarang apa?"

"Kita ke kost-an Dea-kun. Ada taruhan yang mesti kita selesaikan kan?" jawab Miriallia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah ya, Kira-kun juga baru saja mengirimiku pesan…," tambah Lacus. "Um… tapi bukannya tidak sopan ya mempertaruhkan apakah Athrun akan ditolak atau diterima? Bukankah sebaiknya kita mendoakannya agar perasaannya berbalas?"

"Tak apa. Aku punya feeling bagus soal itu," balas Luna dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi?"

"Kita kesana sekarang!"

* * *

Sudah hampir 30 menit. Tidak biasanya Cagalli terlambat.. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apakah tiba-tiba Cagalli berubah membencinya dan tak sudi menemuinya lagi? Argh, pikiran korup itu lagi-lagi menguasainya. Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus tenang. Ya, ia harus-

Athrun belum mempersiapkan jantungnya untuk melihat apa yang saat itu dilihatnya. Cagalli… dengan rok terusan. Ah ya, mungkin yang terlintas di benaknya barusan terdengar tidak sopan. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

_Cantik..._

Ehm.. bukan berarti Cagalli yang biasa tidak cantik, hanya saja hari ini ia terlihat berdeda.

Cagalli melambai kearahnya lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya. Athrun terpana, seakan Bruno Mars muncul entah dari mana dan menyanyikan Just the way you are disampingnya. Dan memang Bruno Mars sedang menyanyikan lagu itu _dari handphonenya_.

_Heine Westenfluss memanggil._

Tanpa pikir panjang Athrun langsung mereject-nya dan mematikan ponselnya.

_Kebiasaan buruk orang itu…_ Athrun memutuskan untuk menunda rasa kesalnya saat Cagalli mendekat kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Cagalli mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk mendukung permohonan maafnya.

Athrun tersenyum,"tidak apa."

"Ng, jadi.. apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Cagalli. Athrun mengerjapkan matanya.

Ah, iya… dia meminta Cagalli menemuinya hari ini dengan dalil meminta bantuan.

"Itu… sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujarnya. Entah kenapa suaranya terasa serak.

"Apa?"

_To the point saja. _"Caga-" Ucapan Athrun terputus oleh suara ringtone ponsel Cagalli.

Siapa gerangan yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu di saat seperti ini?

"Ya, Milly?" _Oh, Haww-san rupanya._

"Ya? Apa? Sembarangan!" Athrun tersenyum mendengar percakapan antara Cagalli dan Miriallia di telepon. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar Miriallia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai 'mentraktir makan malam selama seminggu' dan 'restoran Prancis', juga suara-suara familiar lain di belakang suara Miriallia. Tunggu, rasanya barusan ia mendengar suara Lacus dan Heine…

Sayang Cagalli segera mematikan handphonenya sebelum Athrun dapat mengenali _suara-suara_ di seberang line sana.

"Maaf… Ng, tadi kau bilang apa Athrun?"

Athrun tidak menjawab, melainkan memberi Cagalli sebuah kotak. "Ini apa Athrun?" tanya Cagalli kebingungan.

"Coba buka."

Cagalli menurutinya. Dibukanya kotak pemberian Athrun tersebut dan didapatinya burung-burung kertas beraneka warna di dalamnya. "Athrun… ini-"

"Itu hadiah," ujar Athrun.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Jumlahnya ada seribu," jawabnya.

Cagalli makin kebingungan,"eh?"

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu kamu bilang ingin buat seribu buah kan?"

"Iya, tapi-" Athrun menyela Cagalli.

"Aku juga buat seribu buah, karena ada yang aku inginkan. Tolong buka burung kertas yang berwarna putih."

Athrun mengambil satu-satunya burung kertas berwarna putih dari kotak lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan Cagalli. Penasaran, Cagalli membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Dalam uraian kertas origami itu tertulis…

Eg elska pig

Ich liebe dich

Я люблю тебя

Seni seviyorum

Σ 'αγαπώ

Ik hou van je

Milujem ťa

Ego amo te

Te amo

Cagalli terbelalak. Oh ya, tentu saja ia asing dengan deretan kata-kata yang tertulis dalam kertas origami itu. Tapi ada satu kata yang ia kenali. Ich liebe dich...

Rasanya ia sering mendengarnya.. Kata-kata itu ada dalam lirik lagu yang sering Luna putar dulu waktu SMA... Wer bin ich yang dinyanyikan Lafee...

Ich liebe dich...

Itu kan artinya...

Cagalli spontan berdiri lalu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Athrun.

Athrun, dalam sepersekian detik yang begitu singkat itu, merasa kaget-bingung-dan heran. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian menyusul perasaan kecewa. Apa Cagalli sudah menolaknya?

Tidak. Bukan seperti ini. Kalaupun iya ia ditolak, setidaknya ia ingin mendengar kata 'tidak' dengan langsung dari Cagalli. Lagipula, ia juga belum 'bilang' kan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun berlari mengejar Cagalli.

* * *

"Cagalli!" Athrun mempercepat larinya agar dapat mengimbangi Cagalli. "Tunggu!" Athrun menarik lengan Cagalli, menghentikannya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku." Athrun meraih pundak Cagalli, memaksanya menatapnya langsung. "Maaf membuatmu kaget. Tapi aku harus menyampaikannya. Aku menyukaimu Cagalli." Wajah Cagalli benar-benar merah padam sekarang.

Apa dia bermimpi? Athrun menyukainya-bukankah itu sesuatu hal yang mustahil? Bohong... kan?

"Ta.. ba-bagaimana dengan Lacus-san?" ucap Cagalli terbata-bata. Athrun terdiam.

_Apa Cagalli lari karena beranggapan bahwa dirinya hanya akan jadi pengganti?_

"Lacus adalah kekasih sahabatku sekaligus temanku sejak SMP. Memangnya apa yang 'bagaimana'?"

"Ka-kau kan suka..." Athrun menggeleng.

"Tidak lagi. Oke, mungkin terdengar mustahil... Tapi aku serius. Aku menyukaimu. Empat bulan masa perkenalan kita memang singkat, tapi aku tidak main-main. Aku tidak bohong. Aku ingin mengenalmu." Athrun menatap dalam-dalam mata amber Cagalli. Persetan dengan wajahnya yang merah dan panas, masa bodoh dengan ibu-ibu muda dan anak-anak balita yang sedang menatap mereka saat ini. Ia ingin Cagalli tahu.

"Tapi Athrun…"

"Tidak ada tapi Cagalli. Aku tahu ada orang yang kamu sukai-orang yang kamu buatkan seribu burung kertas itu… Jadi kalau kamu memang tidak berkenan, aku mohon segera lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu dan aku ingin tetap berteman baik denganmu."

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Menyuruh Cagalli melupakan perkataannya setelah luapan perasaan yang ia katakan dengan amat tidak lazim? Cagalli pasti berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang paling aneh di seluruh ORB._

Setelah cukup lama hening tanpa suara yang menyiksa Athrun, Cagalli berkata pelan dengan kepala tertunduk,"um… A-aku senang kau menyukaiku…"

_Cagalli senang aku menyukainya?_ Harapan Athrun melambung dengan perkataan Cagalli barusan. Athrun berdebar-debar menanti kelanjutan kalimat Cagalli.

"Ath.. run? Yang barusan itu tadi… Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang yang kusukai?"

Ekspresi Athrun berubah dari semi-berharap-dan-gembira menjadi murung. _Kenapa Cagalli malah menanyakan soal itu?_

"Rey. Yang kamu kejar tempo hari." Cagalli mengedip-mencerna kata-kata Athrun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Cagalli sama sekali tak menyangka. Athrun 'menembaknya' adalah hal paling tidak mungkin diantara seluruh ketidakmungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Cagalli yakin Athrun dan atau teman-temannya sedang mengerjainya saat ini. Maka dari itu ia lari.

Namun Cagalli tak menyangka kalau Athrun akan mengejarnya. Dan ia tidak berkutik saat Athrun berhasil menghentikannya-memintanya mendengarkan.

Ia merasa jantungnya melorot ke perutnya saat Athrun mengatakan kata _itu_.

_Bohong… tolong bilang ini bohong._ Tapi Athrun bilang kalau ia serius.

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia malu, sangat amat malu. Ini pertama kalinya ada anak lelaki yang bilang seperti itu padanya (jangan hitung Yuuna). Ditambah lagi, Athrun adalah orang yang disukainya.

Selama Athrun meneruskan ungkapan perasaannya, Cagalli berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia tidak bermimpi. Ia mengenggam tangannya erat-erat sampai kukunya menggores kulit telapak tangannya. _Sakit. Bukan mimpi._

Saat Athrun akhirnya diam-menantikan respon darinya, ia berkata bahwa ia senang Athrun menyukainya. Lalu Cagalli diam lagi, terlampau bahagia plus bingung harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ada yang _ganjil_ dalam kata-kata Athrun sebelum ini, dan ia menanyakannya.

"Rey," jawab Athrun. "Yang kamu kejar tempo hari." Ia mengedip. _Rey?_

Serta merta ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mustahil aku menyukainya! Dia itu temannya temanku. Dan lagi, aku tak akan sudi susah payah membuat seribu burung untuknya," katanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Kali ini giliran Athrun yang mengedip. "O-oh..," katanya sembari menyentuh tengkuknya-malu karena sudah salah paham. "Jadi… untuk siapa burung kertasnya?" Cagalli tersenyum.

"Untuk sahabatku, Luna."

Keduanya tertawa pelan lalu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekakuan diantara mereka, Cagalli memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,"Athrun, untuk apa kau membuat burung kertas?"

Sekali lagi, wajah Athrun meninggalkan warna normalnya. "A-a, um… Aku berharap agar kamu mengijinkanku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh..." Dan semburat merah di wajah Athrun pun merambat sampai ke wajah Cagalli.

"Apa kamu merasa terganggu dengan perasaanku?" tanya Athrun pelan. Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya lagi lalu menggeleng.

Senyuman lebar segera terpampang di wajah Athrun. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dari ini?"

Cagalli ikut tersenyum,"menurutmu?"

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang asyik berkutat dengan kertas origami di tangannya. Bibir mungilnya bersenandung riang menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. "Aku teko kecil yang mungil…"

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tingkah polahnya menarik perhatian ibunya.

"Sedang apa sayang?" tanya ibunya lembut-membuat si gadis terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Si gadis mendongak.

"Sedang buat burung kertas, bu…" jawab si gadis.

"Benarkah? Cantik sekali." Ibunya mengelus pelan rambutnya. Ia tersenyum, pasti suaminya yang telah mempengaruhi pikiran kreatif putri mereka.

"Ayah yang ajari aku buat. Ayah bilang pada aku dan Alex, katanya berkat burung kertas aku dan Alex lahir." Si ibu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mencoba menerka apa saja yang telah dikatakan suami tercintanya itu pada anak-anak mereka. "Kata ayah kalau buat seribu akan ada hal baik."

"Benarkah?" pancing si ibu. Direngkuhnya putrinya kedalam pelukannya. "Seperti apa misalnya, sayang?"

"Adik kecil. Aku ingin adik kecil. Adik kecil kan hal yang sangat baik," jawab putrinya spontan. Wajah si ibu merona merah. Demi Tuhan, apa saja yang suaminya ceritakan pada putri polosnya ini? Usianya baru lima tahun-

Suara putrinya kembali menyadarkannya. "Ibu, ibu, lihat keluar jendela. Ayah dan Alex sudah pulang!" Putrinya melepaskan diri dari pelukannya lalu berlari ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ayah!" sambutnya riang. Ayahnya menangkapnya lalu menggendongnya, membuat saudara lelakinya iri.

"Curang! Ayah, aku juga mau di gendong!" rengek saudara lelakinya. Ayahnya mengabulkan permintaannya lalu menggendongnya serta.

Si ibu berjalan menghampiri ketiganya di ruang tamu. "Bagaimana periksa giginya? Alex tidak nakal kan?" Anak lelakinya menggeleng lalu meronta meminta turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Saudarinya menyusul dan mengejarnya lari ke kamar. Ayahnya tersenyum lalu menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Apa yang kau ceritakan pada mereka, _suamiku sayang_?" Si ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya istrinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu… Apa ada yang salah?

"Maksudmu?" balasnya sembari melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang istrinya.

"Illia bilang kau mengajarinya membuat burung kertas."

"Ya?"

"Dia juga bilang soal punya adik."

Si ayah tersenyum jahil. "Masa?" Istrinya mencubit pipinya.

"Jangan ajari mereka yang aneh-aneh Athrun Zala!"

"Hm? Kenapa? Burung kertas kan bukan sesuatu yang aneh, Cagalli Yulla Atha Zala-ku tercinta… Lagipula Illia tidak perlu buat burung kertas untuk dapat adik." Si ayah mengelus lembut perut istrinya. "Adiknya bisa ia peluk enam bulan lagi…" Istrinya tersenyum.

"Kamu belum memberitahu Alex dan Illia?" Istrinya menggeleng.

"Nanti saja…" Si suami tertawa.

"Mereka pasti akan senang sekali kalau tahu." Ia memeluk istrinya lebih erat. "Cagalli…"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih ya…" ucapnya sembari mencium pipi istrinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah mengabulkan permohonanku."

_Seribu burung kertas setara dengan satu permohonan._

_Aku mengenalmu dan belajar mencintaimu lewat mereka.._

_Aku tidak butuh seribu burung kertas untuk menggapaimu. Yang kubutuhkan hanya waktu untuk menunggu, karena Tuhan telah mengirimkanmu padaku._

**_fin_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Uyeei! Saya kembali dari kotak 1x2 meter (kuburan?) saya setelah puas menistakan Trigonum Mohrenheim dan berdepresi ria pasca ujian! Dan hebatnya saya tidak dapat libur! HAHAHA.. (gila?) :d

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca tercinta yang telah berkenan membaca cerita labil ini.. Dan terimakasih untuk para reviewer yang baik hati yang terus memberi saya dukungan dan review-review cantiknya :3 Saya mohon maaf karena belum membalas review kemarin. Tidak ada niatan untuk sombong, suer deh… Hanya saja belakangan ini saya terpaksa cerai sementara dengan FanFic dan UTub (nangis)… Mohon dimaklumi…

**Thanks to**** :** **Merai Alixya Kudo**-san, **Aihsire Atha**-san, **Alice**-san, kak **relya schiffer**, kak **Hiru-chan**, **eL-ch4n**(-san), **mrs. zala**-san, **pearl**-chan, **wulan love athrun**-san, dan kak **ShinkuNoArisu**.

**Super special thanks to**** : mrs. zala**-san, kak **Hiru-chan**, dan **kamille murasame**-san atas jempolnya ;9

**Special thanks to**** :**

**Kak relya :** Terimakasih kak atas review-review cantik dan transfer semangatnya XDD trims juga atas sarannya :D

**eL-chan :** Thanks ya atas review-review cantiknya ;3 thanks juga atas sarannya :D

**mrs. zala-san : **Terimakasih banyak kak atas jempol dan reviewnya :DD thanks juga untuk ide-ide kerennya :DD

**pearl-chan :** Haha.. thanks ya atas review-review hebohnya! Batre saya full lagi berkat kiriman semangatnya :D thanks juga buat usulnya! Sip :DD

**Kak Hiru :** Terimakasih kak atas bimbingannya selama ini :DDD Review-review kakak selalu membuat saya terharu dan bertahan dari godaan hiatus :'3 Cinta deh sama kakak.. Ehehehe :d

Thanks buat kakak-kakak dan teman-teman yang sudah memberi usul n_n Idenya keren-keren.. Tapi di chapt terakhir ini saya memutuskan untuk memakai usul dari kak Relya, soalnya memang mirip sama konsep awalnya (wah kak, kita bisa bertelepati XDDD). Ide itu juga datang karena terinspirasi dari teman saya yang dihadiahi pacarnya sekotak sepatu penuh burung kertas plus burung kertas putih dengan tulisan maaf didalamnya :P (Sebenarnya saya mau minta ijin untuk menyimpan ide-ide kerennya untuk fic selanjutnya kalau berkenan. Ehehehe)

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas sambutan baiknya (GR banget ya saya XD) untuk 1000 paper ini… Saya tak menyangka akan dapat review sespektakuler ini untuk cerita absurd saya (nangis)…

_**Salam, Ofiai.**_

P.S : Em… kira-kira lebih baik vampire atau angst? (niat buat fic baru yang jauh lebih abal) XDD


End file.
